A Stitch in Time
by Ruby1996
Summary: The two descendants of Son Goku and descendant of the Prince of all Saiyans Vegeta accidentally get sent back in time to their ancestor's time when Raditz attacked Earth with no way home back to their own time.
1. Chapter 1

**A Stitch in Time**

**A/N: Sup everyone this is Ruby1996 and Maria-the-Fox giving you the first installment of A Stitch in Time. The OCs in this story is our characters from my story (Ruby) Dragon High and (Maria) Hero School. So if you want to know more about these characters check out those stories but simple information before we start this story, Tensan and Hera are the descendants of Son Goku and Mei-Mei is the descendant of Vegeta. So we hope you enjoy the story and the future chapters ahead! **

**Saiyan Saga**

**Chapter 1: The Past is your Future**

* * *

The Age is 874, it's been over 100 years since the battle against the devious monster Majin Buu and the world was given a well deserved rest. Each of the Z-Fighters all have passed on and sitting on Earth is a new generation of fighters that were ready to take on any challenge that stood before them. But they will soon find out their challenges aren't in the present but dwells within the past.

In the western hemisphere of the world the environment was hitting its breaking point of heat; the summer season has finally come and the residents of said location were having their fun in the well-known carefree summer heat. Gliding in the skies above riding on his mystical golden cloud known as Kinto'un was the saiyan-human hybrid Tensan Dragen and behind him her grip tight on his pants leg was his young cousin Hera Lee.

These two were the long descendants of the great saiyan warrior and hero Son Goku, the once protector of the Earth and leader of the Z-Fighters. Tensan sure did have the features of his ancestor, the carefree facial expression and wild black hair that looked exactly like Goku's except for the missing three bangs in the back. His skin tone was different as well being dark brown the blood line alternating over time but still had the same innocence, cheerful, and energetic personality as the saiyan hero before him.

He was wearing a common attire of a black gi with grass green long sleeves, and waistband. His boots were black too and was tied with green laces. His small cousin Hera was just as spunky as her older family member; she had large childish crystal blue eyes with black lashes and long straight black hair with spiky messy bangs. Her olive skin shined in the summer sun and large smile gleamed with excitement, she was wearing a long sleeved bright yellow top under red short sleeves with a yellow sash and red pants.

The two were cheerfully flying in the sky at high speed velocity, the wind blowing between their head and the bright blue sky surrounding them along with the passing white clouds. Hera looking down towards the world below saw several towns and cities, landscapes and islands and the deep blue colored sea both her and Tensan bypassing each of them heading to their destination.

"Tensan," spoke Hera, "are we at Mei-Mei's house yet?"

"Almost." Tensan answered.

"Why are we going over her house today, I thought you promised me we were going to train?" Hera whined.

"I did too but Mei-Mei called me and said she needed help with something." Tensan answered, "She didn't tell me why."

"What do you think it is? Is she in trouble?" asked Hera.

Tensan shook his head, "Nah, she didn't sound that serious over the phone but it's still good to go check it out."

Hera nodded to her cousin and the two continued their way soaring through the sky heading over to their friend's residency. Meanwhile their friend Mei-Mei actually stayed in West City and was none other than heiress of the most well-known and richest company in the world the Capsule Corporation. She was daughter of the multimillionaire Victor Gold, CEO and soul owner of Capsule Corps. A very well-known man along with his beautiful wife Pricilla and older son Boxer.

You would think anyone would love the glamorous life of running the Capsule business, having anything you could want along with all the money in the word at your disposal. But this was a different story for Mei-Mei; she never did like this style of living even though she was a genius and a born protegee of technology and mechanics, these things never grabbed her attention; she wasn't born to be a business woman. Mei-Mei was born to be a fighter just like her great ancestor, the prince of all saiyans Vegeta.

Outside the large facility of the large yellow dome building known as the Capsule Corporation was Mei-Mei impatiently waiting for the arrival of her friends, tapping her foot persistently while an annoyed glare encased her face. She was actually eye candy for several guys here age with her heart shaped face and round oval pink eyes. She was normal height for a female her age and her fairly pale skin matched perfectly with her long black slightly spiked hair whose bangs covered her forehead.

She was wearing a red dress gi with pink long sleeves and waist band along with a red ribbon holding her hair up and black training shoes. Over the passing minutes Mei-Mei began to get more and more frustrated on how long she would have to wait for them to arrive. Obviously waiting was never Mei-Mei's forte but waiting all she can do until they could arrive.

"Where the hell are they?" Mei-Mei growled between her teeth.

But looking up into the sky Mei-Mei spotted the mystical cloud floating above the city along with Tensan and Hera enjoying the ride.

"Tch, took them long enough." Mei-Mei spat.

The cloud riding duo while hovering over West City could see the residents below happily enjoy their peaceful morning, strolling around town with no worries in the world. They gently landed before an angry Mei-Mei hopping off the mystical cloud and watched as it drifted back into sky.

"Mei-Mei!" screamed Hera running over to the older female saiyan hugging her leg.

Mei-Mei smiled gently at the young girl and rubbed her black hair, "Nice to see you too, Hera." Mei-Mei greeted.

"Sorry we're late Mei-Mei." apologized Tensan nervously rubbing his spiked black hair.

But he knew his apology wasn't going to slide past her, once opening his mouth Mei-Mei glared at Tensan like a wild bear causing Tensan to flinch in the process.

"You better be sorry having me wait here for so long! Honestly I can't rely on you for some simple tasks!" she screamed.

Tensan gulped, "Sorry Mei-Mei, but Hera and I decided to fly on the nimbus than flying. It's been forever since we both rode on it."

"Well I'm sorry if I ruined a family moment but I'm at a real crisis right now." she argued.

"Really what is it?" asked Tensan warily, "A new enemy?"

"A big scary monster!?" Hera asked innocently.

"Worse, I need help cleaning the garage." Mei-Mei told them.

Tensan stared at Mei-Mei bewildered and fell to the ground anime-style while Hera looked at him confused.

"What's wrong with you, I never said it was that important." Mei-Mei said nonchalantly.

"Really that's your problem!" Tensan angrily said rebounding off the ground, "You just said it was a crisis!"

"It is a crisis." Mei-Mei replied, "Have you seen the garage it's atrocious."

Tensan groaned while face palming himself, "So we're just your free labor crew."

"Pretty much." Mei-Mei answered, "Now follow me we have some work to do."

"Tensan are we still training today?" asked Hera while following her cousin and Mei-Mei.

"Yeah this is a special training." Tensan answered.

"Really what kind?" the child asked.

"Free labor training." he replied dully.

Little Hera looked at her cousin once again confused not knowing what free labor meant but shrugged at his answer happy to know they were still training today. The three saiyan descendants all made their way to the back of the Capsule Corporation where they found a large tan colored building with a grey garage door built in the back of it. Mei-Mei casually pulled the door opened and falling out the building was a pool of junk that looked like relics from all across the world along with old mechanic failures and various capsules.

"Whoa you weren't kidding about this stuff." Tensan surprisingly said looking at all the things flying from the tan building.

"Told ya it was a havoc." the female saiyan responded.

"What are we doing?" asked Hera.

"We're going to clean for the lazy…" Tensan groaned before being interrupted.

"I dare you to finish that sentence Dragen." Mei-Mei threatened.

"I was going to say princess, geez what kind of person do you think I am." Tensan playfully said making his way to the messy garage.

"That's what I thought." Mei-Mei replied.

Though they argue a lot and done seem like they would be friends, Tensan and Mei-Mei were actually close best friends believe it or not. Since they met each other in judo class as children they have been friendly rivals and friends, respectfully they really helped balance each others personalities when around one another. Tensan was too carefree and naive but Mei-Mei helped with her mature bravado but she was too rash and quick-tempered and Tensan helped her open up more with his out spoken and kind demeanor.

They were the perfect polar opposite tag team, one equals out the other bad personality. The three saiyans diligently but quickly cleaned out the large garage. It was a long and boring task but after a couple of hours they finally got the task complete, they were each unbelievable tired well mainly Tensan who did most of the work while Mei-Mei and Hera sparred. The dark skinned adolescent was on the ground faintly tired while Hera cheered at how clean the garage was while Mei-Mei organized each of the capsules they collected from the garage.

"Ooh that garage look so sparkly clean!" Hera cheered.

"Y…yeah thanks for the help guys!" Tensan exhaustively complained.

"You're welcome!" Hera cheerfully said hugging her tired cousin.

"Capsule 12, 14, 15, and 16! That's all of the capsules." Mei-Mei announced closing her capsule case.

"I can't believe your family became rich because of those things." Tensan said sitting Indian style rubbing the beads of sweat from his forehead.

"If you didn't know these things helped make human life much easier." Mei-Mei grumbled.

"Well I never used one in my entire life and things have been pretty simple." Tensan replied.

That's because people with an IQ can't use simple machinery." Mei-Mei insulted.

"Whatever you spoiled brat." Tensan muttered.

"You say something Dragen!" Mei-Mei retorted angrily getting into the boy's face.

"And what if I did!?" he mocked.

Before the two could collided their fumes wailing, they were stopped by the loud wails of young Hera.

"Guys! Guys! Look I found something!" she screamed.

The young saiyan quickly rushed over to her older companions and showed them a pretty beat up red capsule that wasn't marked with a number what a word, "hope". Mei-Mei took the capsule and scanned it diligently; she was mostly confused though she has never seen this capsule before.

"That's funny I never seen this capsule before." said Mei-Mei.

"Hera where did you find this capsule?" Tensan asked his younger family member.

"I found on the floor in the garage." Hera answered.

Mei-Mei pressed the top of the capsule and threw in to the ground and with a loud "Poof!" appearing before the group of the saiyans was a large tall yellow colored machine. Surrounding the machine were 2 rocket-like boosters with the number 1 on each of them, four long legs that was keeping it standing and was also colored black and blue with a large glass dome closing it. Both Tensan and Hera looked at the machine with awe and excitement immediately forming an ecstatic smile of curiosity.

"Cool!" Hera cheered, "What is it Tensan?"

"I don't know, but it looks pretty awesome! Let's go check it out!" Tensan lead.

"Wait!" ordered Mei-Mei, Tensan and Hera both froze in their tracks and turned towards the bossy girl.

"What?" asked Tensan.

"So you two are going to enter a machine that you have never seen before and know nothing about. And not knowing if it could harm you in any way." Mei-Mei asked.

"Yeah." Tensan answered.

Mei-Mei huffed angrily as Tensan and Hera floated towards the machine examining it, it seems their curiosity beat their better judgment and Mei-Mei's bossiness. But though she hated to admit it, Mei-Mei was actually curious over the new machine as well. Being part of the Brief family she was born with a fascination with technology, being raised by a world renowned scientist her whole life she couldn't help but find the never before seen machine with a bit of interest.

Floating around the machine Tensan began to tap on the glass dome trying to enter the large machine, "How do we open this thing?" he asked frustrated.

"You could try this idiot." Mei-Mei spoke pressing a button beside the machine's dome opening the glass container.

Tensan and Hera immediately entered while Mei-Mei expected the machine more and she was flabbergasted by the machinery it was used to make it. From the looks of the machine it looked as if it was several years old but it had components and machinery that was in their era today. How could she have never seen this machine before? With this kind of technology it could have pushed an even further break through for mankind today. But inside the futuristic tech Tensan and Hera were childishly playing in it as if it was a toy.

"Whoa this thing looks so cool." said Tensan.

The dark skinned adolescent then saw what looked like the control panel to the machine; it had several knobs and buttons, levers and switches that all seemed to function the ship individually with certain tasks.

"Hey look it has the year on here too." Tensan noticed spotting a digital calendar reading, Age 874.

What do you think this machine is?" Tensan asked, "It's probably a rocket ship."

"I don't know but this button looks pretty!" said a naive Hera.

The little girl then pressed the large red button on the machine and instantly the engine of said machine began to run and its two rocket boosters started flaring.

"No Hera what did you!" screamed Tensan.

"I don't know." Hera answered calmly.

"What are you two idiots doing!?" asked an angry Mei-Mei floating into the machine beside them.

"I didn't do anything!" replied Tensan, "Hera pressed the button!"

The machine's dome then closed itself sealing shut, encasing the three inside while around the machine was a white sparkling aura which within seconds caused the machinery to float in the air.

"Tensan what's going on?" asked Hera.

"I don't know but it doesn't look good!" he answered worriedly.

The longer the ship-like machine floated in the sky the more its engine rumbled becoming louder and louder. And suddenly in a glimpse of light the once large tan colored machine was now gone from the view of anyone ever again…in this timeline. But what our three heroes didn't know was that they were actually in a time machine and just traveled 100 years back in time. How will time change with these three future time travelers going back in the past with their ancestors?


	2. Chapter 2

**A Stitch in Time**

**Saiyan Saga**

**Welcome to chapter two, sorry for the wait but I was handling my others stories just bring back my SSB story and writing many others but luckily I was able to continue to type another chapter of a Stitch in Time so I hope you enjoy it!**

**Chapter 2: A different future**

* * *

It was strange but when in the machine for the Saiyan descendants it felt like one second they were at Capsule Corporation floating in the sky and then in a flash of light they were sent to a long grassy plain switching a whole new environment than where they were. The large tan colored machine was still incased in its orb of energy and slowly descended onto the plain landing safely while the three Saiyans and looked puzzled where they were. The humming of the machine ended and so did all the mechanics and vibrations it created. The lid of the machine opened up releasing the three to leave.

Tensan jumped out the machine first followed by Hera next, they both looked around clueless of where they were. But to Tensan this placed looked pretty familiar as if he's been here before somehow.

"Where are we Tensan?" asked Hera.

"I don't know but this place looks pretty familiar though." answered Tensan looking down the plain of green grass.

Meanwhile inside the machine, Mei-Mei continued to investigate it trying to find some kind of clue of what just happened to them or even tell them where they were.

"Whose bright idea was it to press the damn start button?" Mei-Mei complained checking through the machine's system.

"Oh come on Mei-Mei, what happened already happened you can't change the past." Tensan lectured.

"I don't care!" Mei-Mei barked back, "I want to at least know how this happened."

Tensan shrugged, "Whatever you say."

Minutes passed and while Mei-Mei continued her search in the machine, Tensan and Hera laid on the grassy field relaxing just watching the clouds casually go across the sky. Mei-Mei on the other hand was having a less comfortable not finding a single hint on where they were, it began to pester her deeply. How could a world renowned genius like herself not find a single thing in this machine to tell her what happened to them? But she wasn't going to give up, her pride as a scientist refused to not find an answer that is until she noticed one simple thing in the machine.

"Hey fools, come here I found something!" Mei-Mei hollered.

Tensan and Hera both almost practically falling asleep on the grass looked up at the machine and floated back to the top to Mei-Mei who was looking at them both angrily and shocked.

"What's up?" asked Tensan.

"I think I found out what happened to us," Mei-Mei told, "Do you remember what that calendar said before the machine started?" she asked.

"Yeah it said Age 874, right?" Tensan answered.

"Not anymore look at the date now." Mei-Mei ordered.

Tensan turned his attention to the digital calendar as before but this time to his surprise he found out that it was instead October 12, Age 761. The Saiyan was confused and shocked of these sudden events; it can't be true the calendar must have gone haywire after being sent to the plain.

"What happened? Did the calendar mess up or something?" Tensan asked.

"I wish but it feels like it is much deeper than that." Mei-Mei warned, "I feel like we were…" she paused not knowing how the two would take the sudden news.

"You feel like what, Mei-Mei?" Hera asked clueless of the conversation.

"I feel like we were…sent back in time." Mei-Mei finally told.

Tensan froze, he was hoping it wasn't so when seeing the calendar change but it seemed Mei-Mei hit the ballpark this time with this theory. It was all too coincidental for them not to be but was there a way for them to return home as well?

"Back in time? What does that mean Tensan?" Hera asked innocently trying to understand what they were saying.

"It means were not in our timeline," Mei-Mei answered bluntly, "we're in the past, a whole new time."

Hera tilted her head confused, her large crystal blue eyes staring at both Tensan and Mei-Mei naively. Tensan seeing his younger cousin still confused kneeled down to the girl's level and placed his hands on her shoulder looking into her eyes sincerely.

"It means we're not home anymore, Hera." Tensan told the child earnestly.

The little girl looked at Tensan still a bit confused but starting to understand the big picture. Her large eyes expanded in shock and she trembled in fear.

"What about Mommy and Uncle Danny? We can't see them anymore?" Hera asked her cousin tears forming between her eyes.

Tensan looked at her shamefully, he didn't want to tell the little girl the truth but he didn't want to make things worse for her in the future if they are trapped in this timeline.

"Probably not." he sadly admitted.

And that's where the waterworks came into play, almost immediately like any other child her age Hera tears rolled down her face quickly and the little girl wailed out in agony. She hugged onto Tensan sadly stuffing her sadden face into his chest, and seeing her cry only caused everyone to feel just as much pain as she was. Each of them were going to miss their family and friends back in their own timeline, now they were stuck forced to deal with this eternal curse of not seeing their family or friends ever again.

"Mommy…"the girl sobbed.

Placing his hand on Hera's back, patted her gently whisper in her ear telling her its okay. But that seemed like the only thing he could do for her at the moment, he felt bad that this was all he could do for his younger cousin feeling powerless to help anyone for the first time.

"Mei-Mei is there any way we can just send us back to our time?" asked Tensan.

"I wish but it seems like all the energy in the machine was used up with the trip bringing us here." she explained, "I don't know how we'll get back, I doubt this time has the popper material for this machine to take flight."

Tensan grimaced at the predicament and could only rage angrily inside knowing there was no hope for them to ever return home. But that is until something inside him just jolted, while concentrating on the situation at hand he neglected his ki detecting skills and disabled this power sense. Not too far away from where they were three power ki signatures were raging all in one spot, their powers were incredible so concentrated and furious it just boiled his blood wanting to join a piece of the action.

It was pretty ironic that when he was in such a deep situation not able to go back home again, Tensan was still interested in the thrill of a good fight. But this battle didn't feel like a normal sparring match, there was an evil ki signature within that group while the two others were dying out fast. From the feeling of theses powers, Tensan was positive that he could take out the negative energy easily and he wasn't taking no for an answer of taking any kind of action. This energy was still powerful enough to harm the Earth and if it got away it would be no telling how the Earth would be affected.

Slowly he pulled the weeping Hera off his chest and looked into the sobbing girl's eyes as she looked at him confused on why he pulled away from her.

"Hera," he told softly, "stay here with Mei-Mei okay, I have to go."

"Huh but why?" she asked sadly.

"Yeah where are you going!?" Mei-Mei interrogated.

"You don't sense those huge power levels in the distance?" he asked, "Within them is an evil power level that seems to be taking control of the bout and if he gets away the Earth could be handling a huge dilemma."

Tensan was ready to take off, having one foot against the time machine and the other in the air that is until he felt Mei-Mei grasp against his wrist.

"Where are you going?" Mei-Mei asked, "To go help out?"

"I know you feel that power just as well is I can Mei-Mei!" Tensan argued, "I can't just sit by and watch this evil attack the Earth!"

Quickly Tensan snatched away Mei-Mei's grasp and took off into the sky his light blue aura storming around him as he flew across the ocean blue sky. Mei-Mei growled and followed suit behind him, her golden aura forming surrounding her as she flew into the air, she quickly caught up to him and blocked his path passed her having both her arms extended outward and face looking angrily as ever.

Tensan frowned at his friend his sapphire aura pulsing around him, "What are you doing Mei-Mei! Get out of my way!"

"No!" she yelled back, "Are you stupid or something. What makes you think the Earth will suffer for this?"

"Are you kidding me Mei-Mei, I can feel this beings evil intentions from here and your stupid enough to tell me that it won't somehow affect the Earth!?"

Mei-Mei growled and finally lost her cool beyond the point of her usual bossy self, "Who are you calling stupid Dragen! You need to stop trying to be Mr. Hero and wake up!" she yelled, "We are in the past and the Earth is still safe and sound in our time so going off and dealing with past encounters could possibly change history and effect the Earth worse in the future!"

"I don't care! I can handle this evil with no time at all so I don't think my little intervention will change a thing!" he retorted.

And with that Tensan dashed passed Mei-Mei and raced towards this evil across the Earth leaving Mei-Mei at a confusing and difficult predicament. Ending her raging temper along with her golden aura, the princess of Saiyans just clicked her tongue and balled her hands into fists growling at Tensan's foolish action as always.

"That little fool is going to cause us more problems than before." Mei-Mei scorned.


	3. Chapter 3

**A Stitch in Time**

**Saiyan Saga**

**Chapter 3: Tensan joins the battlefield!**

* * *

_The day started peaceful for the hero Son Goku. After defeating the reincarnation of the "Demon King" Piccolo, Earth returned back to peace. After not seeing his old friends for five years, Goku decided to visit Kame House and finally introduce his four year old son Gohan to his friends. The reunion was going swimmingly for the old friends of fighters that is until a new threat attacked Earth._

_Crashing down from space and facing the Earth's heroes was the battle hungry Saiyan, space pirate named Raditz who turns out to be Goku's older brother and that Goku too is part of this barbarian race called the Saiyans. Raditz tells Goku of his heritage and informs him that he was originally sent to Earth to destroy the planet's inhabitants and prepare it to be sold on the intergalactic black market known as the Planet Trade Organization. Not wanting to harm the people of Earth and his family and friends Goku righteously declines the offer._

_Displeased with Goku's answer the evil older brother attacks Goku and kidnaps his son Gohan but before leaving gives Goku an ultimatum: Raditz will kill Gohan unless Goku kills one hundred humans within the next twenty-four hours. Having no other option of saving the Earth, Goku is forced to team up with his arch-nemesis Piccolo and the two ventures to battle Raditz. Luckily Gohan having Goku's old memento of his grandfather's four star dragonball and using Bulma's dragon radar they were able to pinpoint exactly where Raditz was hiding._

_The battle between the devious Saiyan and the Earth's strongest fighters raged and even though Raditz's power was surely stronger than both Goku's and Piccolo's combined the heroes constantly surprised the Saiyan with their martial arts skills and ability to raise their power levels concentrating them in a single point of attack. But even with their powers combined Raditz still dominated the two heroes, Goku especially who was nearly crippled after taking a full power energy wave full force and given broken ribs after Radtiz's brutal assaults. Though Piccolo was probably in worse pain his entire arm being disintegrated._

_The Earth seemed doomed but crashing out of Raditz's space pod and using his hidden power, was the young son of Son Goku and with a raging head butt immobilized the powerful Saiyan warrior long enough for Goku to place him in a full nelson under his grasp and for Piccolo to end the saiyan's life with his newest technique: the Special Beam Cannon._

* * *

The Saiyan was a powerful foe, even after taking substantial damage from Gohan's direct head butt he was still struggling under Goku's full nelson. The Saiyan hero's grip on his older brother was beginning to sap away, Goku was holding onto Raditz with nothing but sure willpower alone all of his energy being wasted on his previous endeavors to stop the Saiyan. But he couldn't let go of this evil foe, the Earth's life was at stake and he was going to stop him even if it meant giving away his own life.

"Kakarot listen!" screamed Raditz desperately, "If that blast hits us we're both finish!"

Goku chuckled weakly, "What's wrong…you seem a little scared brother."

"Kakarot! I promise to leave this planet right now if you let me go! I swear it!" Raditz lied through his teeth, he knew the chances of Goku listening to his white lies were slim but he would have tried anything at this point.

"No way! I'm not falling for that again!" Goku replied angrily, "Piccolo hurry my ribs are broken! I don't know how long I can hold him!"

"Hold on Goku, I'm almost ready!" the green alien answered. The former demon king smiled wickedly as he charged his new signature technique. For so many years, he dreamed of this moment. A dream he had been wishing to accomplish since his birth eight years ago while also harboring the memories of his late father the original self-proclaimed "Demon King" Piccolo.

Finally he was going to kill Son Goku and avenge his torn pride and take over the Earth. But the thought was a good one but he knew that once Goku dies his little friends will just bring him back to life. Though taking over the Earth was once his main goal in life, that idea somehow just faded away in his subconscious just defeating Goku will be good enough for the green alien. The veins all around the alien's body rippled as he charged his final attack, sweat dripped massively off Piccolo's cranium but still even with all this he was still delighted to finally kill his arch-nemesis.

The devious green alien chuckled inwardly as his attack was nearly completed; his two finger tips were crackling madly with energy while static shocked frantically.

"Kakarot!" Raditz screamed with all his might, the Saiyan pirate could feel his time coming to an end, he tried to break free from his younger brother's might but it seemed futile as Goku was not giving in and was pushing himself even further than ever to keep his brother at bay.

Goku yelled with all his might struggling as well, death was no fear to him. As long as he was protecting the Earth and keeping such a dastardly evil away from his small child he was willing to die bravely by the hands of his old rival. "Piccolo! Now!"

Piccolo having his powered up index and middle finger placed in front of him was gleaming as gitty a four-year old at a candy store.

"Okay here goes! Take this! Special Beam Cannon!"

Both the Saiyan siblings felt frozen sensing that their end was near, they both grimaced at the scene as Piccolo extended his arm outward to shoot his attack. The Special Beam Cannon would have torn a whole in both the saiyan's chest killing them instantly ending both the saiyan's rampage and the life of the Earth's greatest hero. But that was in a different universe which was split at this split second…

Piccolo extended his arm to fire his ultimate finisher that is until out of nowhere a powerful kick struck the back of the alien's head railing Piccolo into the dirt and knocking the alien out completely. Both Goku and Raditz were frozen in shock as the new comer made a "TAC" onto the battlefield with his boots and glared at the unconscious alien his black spiked hair flowing in the wind.

"That should show you a thing or two." the figure barked.

Goku completely flabbergasted actually forgot about the situation at hand even letting go of his evil saiyan brother and stared at the dark skinned newcomer wondering who the heck he was and where did he come from? Was he on their side or was he with Raditz in plans of hurting the Earth. But looking at Raditz's face showed that he was too shocked at the youth's sudden appearance showing that this must be his first time seeing him as well.

"Are you two okay?" he asked walking over towards Goku and Raditz.

Raditz grinned wickedly seeing that fate has given him a second chance at life, "I'm peachy perfect." Raditz replied.

The evil Saiyan regaining a bit of his strength quickly turned around and sucker punched Goku in the chin and round house kicked the Saiyan hero in his already broken ribs. Goku screamed out in pain, spouting out a mouth full of blood and collapsed on the ground holding his received injury.

Raditz was laughing uncontrollably running towards Goku's immobilized body and stomped on his chest freely laughing manically while doing so. He wasn't going to make any more mistakes, no more distractions; he has made too many miscalculations as it is and escaped death twice since coming to this feeble rock of a planet.

Both his honor and pride as a saiyan was almost completely destroyed by these weaklings. And even though Kakarot was his younger brother having to defend these Earthlings, defy his older brother's orders and not take his rightful place among the saiyans has shown him that he was no true saiyan but was a disgrace to the whole race and had to be eliminated.

"Mwahahaha! Foolish brother you almost had me there with your little plan!" Raditz evilly laughed still stomping on the defenseless hero, "But it seems your luck has run out!"

Goku didn't say a word but instead screamed out in excruciating and agonizing pain, sacrificing himself with Piccolo's ultimate attack was their final gamble to defeat this monster and save the Earth but now all because of a little intrusion their plan had failed. Goku felt no power left inside himself to even move a muscle, for the first time in his life he felt despair and hopelessness. No more plans up sleeves it was over, he had failed to save the Earth, his friends, and his family.

Even while being stomped to death Goku couldn't help but think back on all the loving memories he had with his comrades and family members and gets a bit teary eye knowing their lives were in his hands and he was just too weak to save them. Raditz saw this and started to laugh even more stomping on Goku even harder.

"Hahaha! What are you crying brother! See you no true Saiyan would have these kinds of emotions and that's why you must die!"

Raditz gave one more excruciating stomp to the hero's chest and Goku wailed out in pain, he was choking on his own blood as he splattered from his mouth and laid there feeling that his time was his final breath on Earth. The Saiyan pirate walked back a few steps away from Goku, he grinned dastardly as he raised his right arm into the air that was suddenly fumed with a powerful pink energy ball.

"You did a nice job Kakarot; you took me by surprise several times in this battle but this your time to die!" Raditz spoke with the sounds of his cackling static of his energy attack.

Goku didn't respond but wheeze and whimper for air, his vision was extremely blurry and felt that his entire body was thrashed. With the remaining moments he had left, the hero titled his head towards his unconscious son across the battle field and reached his arm out to him even though they were distances away from each other.

"_Gohan…"_ thought Goku.

"Now DIE!" Raditz screamed and as he was ready to launch his finisher attack onto his defenseless younger brother but instantly he stopped once noticing his scouter was beeping uncontrollably.

Raditz halted his assault and checked his scouter seeing that it was encountering a strong power level but who was it this time? The long haired saiyan looked over across the field finding the new coming fighter glare at him with intense anger and hate, but that didn't frightened Raditz he was sure that this kid was no match for him. He grinned just viewing himself torturing the life out of him just as he did to Kakarot and green man lying in the dirt.

"Hahaha! So you think you can stop me too?" laughed Raditz crossing his arms confidently.

The teen growled raising his fist towards the Raditz, "What the hell are you doing!" he screamed, "Why are you attacking him? Isn't he on your side?"

For a second Raditz stared at the young warrior then burst out in laughter.

"Bwahaha! You little fool; I wouldn't even dare cross sides to these low level clowns!" Raditz informed, "My name is Raditz, a saiyan sent here to retrieve my long for seen brother but him turned into a kind hearted slouch and failing his mission. I'll accomplish it for him killing every human on this pitiful rock!"

The teen's eyes dilated and mouth clinched, he now sees he has made an incredible error in plans of saving the Earth. He attacked the wrong side and helped out the bad guy in succeeding. Maybe Mei-Mei was right, if he never came this wouldn't have happened and now he was certain that history was now forever re-written. Regret filled the pit of his stomach as well as angier that was swelling up inside too. He may have spoiled their plans to stopping this wicked evil but he wasn't going to fail, he was going to finish what the two these heroes started.

"That's what you think!" Tensan yelled, "But you'll have to get pass me first!"

Raditz continued his banter of laughter, "Really you expect to beat me, an elite Saiyan warrior!"

Tensan didn't respond but bent his knees into crotch and pulled one arm back and the other in the front finishing his fighting stance. "I won't let you harm Earth!" the future descendant proclaimed.

"Fine kid," said Raditz getting into his own fighting stance, "let's see what you're made of."

Goku who was still warily on the ground was slowly regaining the little amount of strength inside him and pulled his back up with his wobbling arms and only to find the newcomer youth face off against his evil brother. Something about that teen looked…familiar to Goku especially that fighting stance he was forming. From a distance it kinda looked like his own stance but how did that kid know the turtle hermit fighting stance?

Maybe he was he trained by Master Roshi or maybe Krillin. But wouldn't they say something of having a new student while he was visiting them? So that only left Yamcha but he never looked like the type of training others. And those these questions were insignificant at the moment the big question was, is he strong enough to defeat Raditz?

The two warriors stood across from one another, both in their own unique stance of fighting. The wind blew gently across the meadow battlefield grinding flowing swiftly past both their coal black hair that flew along with the breeze. Tension grew around them and the only one to witness the battle was Son Goku barely conscious. Tensan decided to start things off rushing towards the saiyan sending a fierce right hook to the jaw, Raditz smirked blocking the punch with his elbow and giving a guillotine punch to the teen's abdomen.

The saiyan was confident in his attack but was stunned to find his fist flow through a blurry after-image of the heroic youth.

"Behind you." a voice whispered in his ear.

Raditz began to sweat and angrily swung his fist around in a u-turn to knock Tensan's head off but felt his fist collide with only air as Tensan ducked the attack at the last second before he could connect with his skull and punched Raditz in the stomach with a punch that sounded as if it could destroy an entire mountain. Raditz eyes shrunk and he fell to his knees holding onto his damaged gut drooling out saliva.

That punch was one of the most painful experiences he has ever felt in his life, but how could this kid have some much power? He was the superior one here and he was nothing more than a child, an amateur and furthermore an earthling. Raditz growled loudly looking up at Tensan with a flaring angier, he was humiliated more than once today by his younger brother and his green friend but he wasn't going to lose anymore of the pride he already lost.

Getting back on his feet Raditz darted Tensan with a death glare balling his fists and gritting his teeth angrily.

"You think you're going to win!" Raditz hissed, "You're nothing more than a low-class earthling!"

Tensan raised a brow and crossed his arms, "Yeah I'm a human only part though, and I'm also a saiyan too."

That really through Raditz off now along with Goku who was sitting on the sidelines watching.

"Impossible!" Raditz screamed, "You can't be a saiyan! There were only four survivors after the destruction of Planet Vegeta, Kakarot, myself and my two comrades! So how can you be a saiyan and on top of that only part saiyan!"

Raditz seemed to ask Tensan several questions that the teen didn't really know how to answer, he didn't want to explain that he was from the future and what was he babbling about Planet Vegeta? Was that the saiyan's home planet or something? But all those questions could be put aside for now, the only thing concerning Tensan was killing this monster.

"I don't have to explain myself to you," Tensan replied, "now are we still going to fight or are you too afraid to fight back."

Raditz scowled in frustration, "I've had enough of your big mouth! Yaaahh!"

He charged Tensan was new speed that was not revealed with battling Goku and Piccolo and threw off a barrage of attacks, but the new youth seemed unscathed dodging and avoiding each attack with ease. This angered Raditz even more, no one has ever survived a barrage of his attacks and lived to tell about it so how was he doing it so easily.

Tensan smirked as Raditz continued his assault, "Is that all you got?" he asked in a dull and boring expression.

"Would you shut up!" Raditz screamed delivering an energy filled roundhouse kick to Tensan's abdomen. But Tensan without any effort grabbed Raditz's leg with one hand, the two colliding creating a large vibration to flow past the entire surrounding area. Raditz looked on in horror as Tensan continued to smirk at the saiyan confidentially.

Meanwhile Goku was looking with disbelief, just not too long ago with the teamwork of both him and Piccolo they were barely able to lay a scratch onto Raditz and the only one of gave him any significant damage was his son, Gohan which he still can't believe was able to do such an amazing feat. With a little training his son could become a great warrior if he was able to tap into that unknown power of his.

Seeing Tensan now dominating his older brother, it is shown that Earth may still have a chance of life.

"You can do it kid." Goku silently spoke.

Tensan held onto the Raditz's leg smiling at the saiyan with his usual cocky grin, "So this is the incredible power that was going to kill me, huh?"

Raditz was on the borderline of losing to his rage, glaring at Tensan with the utmost hate he could possibly show. "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU MESSING WI-!" Raditz screamed but was cut off by a punch to his lower internal organs along with Tensan squeezing the life out of his leg. The Saiyan screamed in pain just as his younger brother did before his assaults, this was too much for Raditz already taking damage from Goku, Piccolo and Gohan this kid's adding on tot that only caused Raditz to struggle more and more to dish out energy. He power was fading fast he didn't know how long he could keep up with this endless struggle for life.

"Aaahhhh!' Raditz screamed his leg being torn to shreds by Tensan's powerful grip.

"Oh does this hurts?" Tensan mocked, "I'm sorry I would show remorse but you don't seem to know what remorse is, now would you!" And finishing that statement squeezed Raditz's leg even more tightly ready to sink his finger deep his leg.

Raditz hollered even louder, shaking his head back and forth wanting this game of torture to end. "Please! Please let me go! I'm sorry!" the saiyan pleaded.

Tensan loosened up a bit on Raditz's leg and looked at the saiyan, "Don't lie to me!"

"I'm not I swear it!" Raditz pleaded, "If you let me go now I'll leave this planet and never come back I swear it and that's the truth!"

Tensan began to loosen his grip even more, "You promise to go and never come back?"

Raditz inwardly smirked, it seems like everyone of this planet was just as gullible as his feeble little brother. But he had to keep up the act it was his only way of escaping with his life intact. "Yes I promise!" Raditz lied with the best of his acting skills.

"NO! DON'T LISTEN TO HIM!" Goku yelled across the field.

Both Tensan and Raditz turned towards the severely damaged hero, one out of curiosity and the other out of angier.

"HE'S LYING TO YOU DON'T LET GO OF HIM!" Goku continued to scream.

But Goku's wails were white noise to him; the saiyan descendant staring at Goku was stricken with disbelief of what he was seeing. The man on the ground right now was his long ago ancestor Son Goku, he only heard stories of him through his parents and various pictures of him during his time at the World Martial Arts tournaments. Each of the stories his parent's told him were nothing more than tall tales that he was said to be the most powerful person to ever be born and that he saved the Earth from multiple dastardly villains.

But those they were more than kid stories they were one of the main reasons he went into martial arts to be just like his role model ancestor Goku and become stronger to protect the Earth.

"Your…" Tensan spoke unable to bring out his words, this moment weakness was all Raditz needed. Tensan's grip on his leg loosened up enough for him to escape and that's what he did. Picking himself off the ground Raditz escaped Tensan's hold and elbowed the teen in the chest.

Tensan collapsed holding his chest in pain while Raditz could only limp with the one remaining good leg he had left.

"Darn you!" he barked, "How dare you damage my leg!"

Tensan steadily picked himself off the ground, that attack wasn't much to hurt him severally but it did hit him directly in the chest. Raditz had to finish this quick he barely had the energy left to stand but before he would take out Tensan he looked towards his hurt younger brother with a smirk.

"Time to die younger brother." he spoke lowly his hand forming a pink ball of static as before. "DIE!"

Raditz launched the attack, a large powerful pink energy wave that was shocking with black static. Goku along with Tensan looked on in horror as the attack made its way closer and closer towards the fallen hero.

"NO!" Tensan screamed.

The beam was ready to collide onto Goku until twirling from the sky above another new coming warrior landed in front of Goku and kicked the ball of energy into the sky fading into the blue oasis air into deep space. Everyone looked at one another in disbelief seeing Mei-Mei with her most pissed off face ever along with little Hera on her back having herself a piggy back ride.

"TENSAN DRAGEN YOUR DEAD MEAT!" she screamed.


	4. Chapter 4

**A Stitch in Time**

**Saiyan Saga**

**Chapter 4: Death of a Hero  
**

* * *

The battlefield became dead silent as Mei-Mei arrived with Hera giggling on her back wanting to play more of piggy back. The female saiyan looked over towards Tensan who was standing by a severely damaged Raditz while Goku was behind her looking up with another feat of shock. The Earth's hero gaining enough energy stood back on his feet and smiled of relief that his life was once again saved.

"Hey thanks." Goku said with a gleeful smile, "If you didn't stop that attack I would be toast right now."

Mei-Mei didn't respond her eyes still fixated on Tensan with a despicable glare, plucking Hera off her back she placed the small child onto the ground. Mei-Mei then turned to her and went to her level of height and rubbed her black hair smoothly.

"Aw come on Mei-Mei, let's keep playing piggy back." cheered Hera.

"I'm going to go fight now, stay here and don't move. I'll be right back okay." Mei-Mei told.

Hera looked towards her cousin and Raditz and then back to Mei-Mei confused.

"What's going on Mei-Mei? Is he the bad guy?" Hera asked pointing to the long haired saiyan.

Mei-Mei nodded and stood back up looking back her enemy, "Yeah."

Taking one more glance at Hera with a smile, Mei-Mei began walking towards Tensan and Raditz, Raditz was barely holding out on one leg the other being practically torn to pieces by Tensan's powerful grip. The saiyan was outraged and felt that as time went by he was becoming more inferior to these Earthlings with every move he commit. One after another a new fighter comes and is more powerful than the next and to make it more outraging they were much stronger than himself. Seeing Mei-Mei become closer Raditz glared at the female saiyan and screamed furiously.

"Hey you bitch! What do you think you are doing?!" Raditz remarked.

Mei-Mei didn't even seem to want to answer only having her stationary attention towards Tensan who was warily chuckling knowing the upcoming bashing he was going to encounter. This angered the saiyan even more and he wasn't going to be ignored. Rushing towards her with his one good leg Raditz roared at the girl with all his rage.

"How dare you ignore me!" screamed Raditz.

But before Raditz could even attack Mei-Mei, he was elbow struck in the chest by the female saiyan in the exact same spot Gohan headed butted him earlier. Raditz immediately froze and collapsed on the ground holding his damaged chest breathing heavily while groaning painfully.

"Damn you…" Raditz murmured.

Again Mei-Mei ignored the pitiful saiyan and finally made it face to face with her dark skinned comrade. Tensan was nervously laughing while staring down at Mei-Mei whose appearance change drastically being consumed with complete rage. Grabbing him by the collar of his gi she forcefully tugged his face down towards her and punched him the stomach.

Tensan groaned holding his bruised gut and leaned against her shoulder. "Hehe…I guess hello is out of the question." Tensan painfully chuckled.

Tugging him away from her, Mei-Mei raised Tensan in the air practically choking him. "God damn you Tensan!" she roared tugging him back and forth. "Didn't I tell you not to interfere with this timeline and now look what you did! And not to mention you left me with Hera who is still upset about not returning home!"

"S-sorry Mei-Mei…but if I didn't interfere they would have died!" Tensan barely spoke choking against the girl's powerful grip.

"SORRY! I'LL TEACH YOU SORRY!" She then continued to tug the boy back and forth in the air choking him while Tensan struggled his brown skin slowly becoming blue and eyes rolling up to his head. While across the field both Goku and Hera chuckled and giggled amused by the teen's constant bickering. This actually reminded the saiyan hero of his wife Chi-Chi and himself with their relationship.

Goku always did things that would drive Chi-Chi insane, she always bossed him around and lectured him but it was only for his well being. He knew she really cared for him deeply and only wanted the best for him. These two seemed to act exactly like them, especially when meeting at the martial arts tournament just a few years back.

But snapping out of his nostalgic memory, Goku noticed that Hera was staring at him curiously while twiddling her thumbs.

"Hey I-I know you." She said towards the saiyan.

"Who me?" asked Goku pointing towards himself.

"Yeah my mommy has pictures and talks about you all the time. Your San Goka right?" she naively asked.

Goku laughed rubbing his black randomly spiked hair, "Hahaha, your close it's actually Son Goku. And your Mom knows me? Is she an old friend?"

Hera shook her head, "Nope she just tells stories of how you save people from evil! And beat up bad guys!" She explained punching in the air mimicking to fight random enemies.

Goku chuckled and began to think of who her mother was. Maybe she was just someone he saved before and remembered him. But wouldn't he know this person if they knew some much of him? The thought was puzzling but Goku just let it flow deep in his mind and continued to watch Mei-Mei and Tensan argue.

Tensan was struggling against Mei-Mei and her furious might but quickly snapped out of her grasp and fell on his knees gasping for air coughing.

"Has anyone…told you…you have a bad temper…?" Tensan told her massaging his neck.

"Don't piss me off and you won't see my bad temper!" Mei-Mei retorted. The Princess of Saiyans placing her hands on her hips looked over and saw Raditz on the ground hastily trying to get back on his feet once more, but he was having a struggle for anyone to see.

"So is he the enemy?' Mei-Mei asked pointing towards the villainous saiyan.

"He was." Tensan said getting back on his feet, "It looks like he can barely fight now."

"Shut up fools! D-don't under…underestimate me!" Raditz spoke between harsh breathes.

Mei-Mei snorted at the saiyan crossing her arms, "What do you mean, look at you!" she argued, "You can barely even stand you should just stay down and die."

"Me? The mighty and powerful Raditz just lie down and die! I WILL KILL YOU ALL!"

The saiyan continued his struggle getting back on his feet but was struck down again, a fist colliding into his bruised cheek. The space pirate looked up to see the attacker seeing that it was no other than his younger brother, Goku.

"Kak-Kakarot how dare you!"

"Stop it Raditz! Enough is enough!" Goku preached.

Mei-Mei finally paying attention to Goku was stunned to see the saiyan hero in person and turned over towards Tensan in shock.

"Tensan isn't that…" she said astonished until she was cut off by her comrade.

"Yeah that's Goku." Tensan answered.

"It will never be enough until your all dead!" Raditz argued madly.

Goku growled and punched his brother again in the gut causing the older saiyan to fall on his knees gasping once more.

"With suck a small power level you have left even I'm stronger than you now." Goku spoke, "Don't you see Raditz this fight is useless, even if you were able to kill one of us we still wouldn't be dead…at least not for long anyway."

Raditz along with the future arriving saiyans were all pondered and interested for what Goku was saying.

"W-what do you mean…Kakarot!" Raditz commanded.

"On this planet we have these items known as dragonballs, when all seven are gathered together they have the power to grant any wish and that includes bringing the dead back to life. So even if you had killed one of us here, we'll be back and your efforts would be in vain."

Both Tensan and Mei-Mei were stunned of this discovery, their whole lives they lived on Earth and never heard of such items. But they can see why they would be hidden within society, items that have the power to bring even the dead back to life when be dangerous to put in mankind's clutches.

Raditz on the other hand felt scarcely livid to hear this, with the little power he had left he was pretty sure he could at least take one of them with him to the afterlife but hearing of these objects called dragonballs now flushed down his plans completely.

"No..no! I will not give up! I will not be beaten by these Earth dogs!" Raditz barked.

"_Oh Raditz would you shut up!" shouted a voice coming from the saiyan's scouter, 'If only you could hear the sound of your voice right now!"_

"N-Nappa!" Raditz spoke stunned, "What are you…"

"_HAHAHA! Raditz your pitiful we heard the entire fight through our scouters!" the brute laughed, "What kind of saiyan are you if you can't even beat these pitiful earthlings!" _

"_All you had to do was recruit your brother and come back, if you can't even do that then why we should bother ourselves having you around." questioned another voice from the device._

"V-vegeta!" Raditz said his voice trembling, "No wait you don't understand!"

"_There is nothing else to speak of!" the one called Vegeta snapped, "There is no need of trash such as yourself with the league of the saiyan race! Along with these Earthlings you will be killed once we come there to collect the dragon balls!"_

"W-what!" Goku screamed.

"No wait! I can still kill them and collect the balls myself! Please give me another chance!" Raditz pleaded.

"_Haha! Look at you plead for your life!" Nappa laughed, "So pathetic it makes me wanna barf!"_

"_We'll see you in a year Raditz…that is if you're still alive by then." Vegeta chuckled viciously._

There was then a cut from the device leaving Raditz there on his knees shaking of fear, shame, and pride less. His life was now officially over; he knew his life was on a thin line when being beaten by these earthlings but now it was completely over for him. Both Nappa and Vegeta eclipsed his power respectively. They possessed powers that would leave planets trembling when even speaking of their names.

And that's when something snapped within the saiyan…he suddenly felt himself unable to control himself. His entire consciousness just going blank. Goku and the other stared at the saiyan as he looked up in the sky emotionless.

"Raditz…"Goku spoke, "Please join us and stop this senseless fighting."

The older saiyan didn't respond but answered with a small laugh that soon turned into banters of senile and outrageous laughter.

"Join you…join you…" Raditz muttered, "DON'T BE RIDICULOUS!"

Suddenly with a sudden rush of his remaining energy Raditz launched himself at his little brother and with his right palm covered in purple shocking energy he impaled the saiyan hero in his stomach. Goku's eyes were barely visible he was sent tumbling across the battlefield, a gaping hole in his gut with blood spurring everywhere.

Tensan, Mei-Mei, and Hera all looked on in horror seeing the once honorable hero now on the ground barely hanging onto life by a thread. And seeing Raditz psychotic and murderous expression widen an accomplishing grin.

"Bwahaha! Who's next!" Raditz snarled.

Hera was nearly on the verge of bursting out in tears hiccuping trying not to look at the dying saiyan. Mei-Mei quickly noticing Hera rushed over to her side and caressed the girl's head and pulling her face to her chest. Tensan on the other hand was only glaring at Raditz furiously, too many times has he let this menace live. He had to finish this once and for all.

"D-damn you!" Tensan growled balling his hand into a tight fist, "You die here and now!"

Gathering his energy Tensan flew forth towards Raditz with unexpected speed and elbowed the menace in the cheek sending he towering back. He then followed up attacking Raditz with a series of kicks and punches within various spots on this body, the long haired saiyan had no kind of defense to block any of the raged warrior's attacks.

And Tensan wasn't repressing any energy or sentiment in his attacks, he put everything he had into his fury of hits to immobilize the saiyan for good. Finally with a powerful punch Tensan clobbered Raditz's stomach forcing the saiyan to his knees.

"It ends today!" Tensan yelled.

The time traveling saiyan placing his hand forward suddenly formed a blue energy sphere that dazzled with a white aura and sapphire static. He then held his hand back and with a powerful roar he slammed the energy sphere into Raditz's chest skyrocketing the saiyan into the sky.

"Shooting Star!" Tensan announced.

His chest consumed with the powerful energy ball, Raditz could feel the blast penetrating his armor and burn against his chest. Suddenly like a star in the sky, the energy ball brightened engulfing Raditz in brilliant shroud of blue and white light. And instantly in the sky the attack detonated creating a sapphire colored explosion, within seconds a cloud of dark smoke was created and falling from the smoke was the burned carcass of the once villainous saiyan, Raditz.

"Burn in hell." Tensan silently stated.

**OMG! A new chapter! Yup finally a new chapter, sorry for the late chapter everyone but if you got the message my computer crashed and now I'm typing at the library. I will try and update as quick as possible but it's difficult to do. So we'll all have to wait. Anyway I hope you enjoyed the chapter; there are more to come soon!**

Power levels:

Tensan: 2,000

Mei-Mei: 2,000

Hera: 500

Goku: 334

Goku (Severely injured): 190

Piccolo: 322

Raditz: 1,200

**(You may think why Raditz's power level went so low. You got remember that he took partial damage from Goku and Piccolo then severe damage from Gohan's head butt. And finally he got barraged by Tensan and lost practically his leg and then struck in the chest again in the same spot by Mei-Mei that Gohan hit him. If you disagree then oh well, that's your opinion.)**

Raditz (Severely injured): 120

Raditz (Goes insane): 210


	5. Chapter 5

**A Stitch in Time**

**Saiyan Saga**

**Hey guys yeah another late chapter and I'm sorry Im not as productive as before but Im trying. Please enjoy the newest chapter and the next one should be out within the upcoming week.**

**Chapter 5: Plans For the Future**

* * *

Seeing Raditz burned body fly from the sky and land harshly onto the grassy field Tensan immediately turned his attention towards Goku who was on the ground just vomiting his own blood that were clogging his lungs. Walking closer and closer to the fallen saiyan caused Tensan to want to vomit himself; Goku was covered with blood along with a noticeable hole in his stomach that was bellowing with the saiyan's vital liquids.

Tensan fell to his knees and pounded the ground with his fists angrily, gritting his teeth and grabbing shreds of grass.

"Dammit! It's my fault!" Tensan screamed punching the ground harder, "If only I didn't interfere!"

He repeatedly punched the ground causing it to vibrate violently, seeing Goku like this made him feel dead inside. If he never interfered and did as he was told by Mei-Mei Goku probably would have been alive and this menace would have probably been stopped in another way. But it was too late to make such a decision, Goku was already on a thin line between life and death and was no way going to be healed even with the top medical treatment on Earth.

"Why! Why am I so helpless! First I can't take my family and friends back home and now I can even protect a single man! Why do I have all this power if I can't protect anything with it!" Tensan screamed in frustration.

The time traveling saiyan continued to slam his fists into the dirt shaking the landscape with every punch. Blood began to drench from his knuckles the red liquids dripping onto the grassy field but Tensan could care less for the pain he felt because how he was feeling inside was worse than anything he felt physically. For a couple of minutes he continued this banter of turmoil, Mei-Mei still caressing a sadden Hera was staring at her friend sadly.

She knew just how important Goku was to him; he was actually his role model to become a fighter. As a kid she remembered hearing stories told by Tensan's late mother about Goku and how incredibly strong he was and no matter what the obstacle he faced he could always overcome it. When hearing these tales Tensan would always get hyped causing Mei-Mei great annoyance and from then on he swore to be just like his hero and to always protect his friends.

But now in this strange paradox Tensan was laying next to his hero who was near death by an enemy that both she and Tensan could have defeated effortlessly. She knew how he was feeling but not even she could think of ways to comfort him. Tensan with each punch hit the ground harder and harder shedding tears of sadness and depression that is until he felt a shaky hand touch his shoulder.

The teen quickly turned around and saw that it was Goku barely conscious looking at Tensan with his wary eyes and bloody smile. It was strange even though Goku was near death, blood flowing around his body and feeling unimaginable pain and anguish he still had a calm and cheerful smile on his face.

"G-goku…" Tensan silently spoke.

"W…what's wrong…you got him right?" Goku asked quietly chuckling.

"Goku! I'm…I'm so sorry!" Tensan bellowed tears intensely falling off his cheeks, "I caused this! If I never came here and interfered you probably wouldn't be…"

"Hey!" Goku yelled but doing so caused him to throw up more blood, "if y-you didn't show up…I would have been killed by Piccolo earlier so I guess fate wanted this to happen…"

"No! That's no excuse!" Tensan screamed, "I was way stronger than Raditz and still I was unable to save you!"

"L..listen what happened…happened….remember you can still bring me back…with the dragon balls…" Goku told, "Don't…worry about me…just make sure you're here…to help fight back against those saiyans…"

Tensan was puzzled and shocked to hear this from the Earth's greatest warrior. Even though he was in a great deal of pain and was dying off to the next realm, he was still optimistic about his fate and the outcome of the predicament. How could he have so much faith of the upcoming outcome of his home planet and its defenses? How could he be so cheerful even facing death in the face?

"H-hey Tensan…see that boy…over there…" Goku choked pointing towards his unconscious son, "that's my…son Gohan…please take good care of him…while I'm gone…"

Tears continued to fall on the youth's face. Even after not being able to protect him with his life Goku still trusted him with the care of his only son. Tensan looked at Gohan as he peacefully slept on the grassy field; he looked no younger than five and had the appearance of a sweet kid.

Tensan wondered why he was here in such a dangerous place. He turned back to Goku who looked as if he had not much time on this planet and though Tensan was against it, he knew he couldn't let his role model down. So nodding his head and wiping his tears he agreed to watch over Son Gohan.

Goku smiled and peacefully laid his head against the smooth green grass, his mind finally contempt before he passed.

"T-thanks…" he silently said.

And with one final smile on his face, the Earth greatest champion breath stopped and soul descended off into the plains of the heavens. Son Goku had passed on. Tensan continued to look at the lifeless corpse of his all time hero and silently closed his eyes and lowered his head mourning the loss of the fallen saiyan. Slowly Mei-Mei holding Hera in her arms walked over to Tensan placing her hand on his shoulder.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Yeah…" Tensan replied.

The male time traveler stood up and as they looked once more at Goku, the dead hero's body suddenly vanished into thin air along with his blood that were poured against the grass.

"W-what the hell!" Mei-Mei exclaimed.

"Where did he go?" Tensan asked bewildered.

"It was probably Kami's doing." boomed a deep ominous voice.

All three of the saiyans all turned back immediately alerted to find the "former" demon king Piccolo standing before them stretching his neck now having a new regenerated arm.

"Oh yeah it's you..." Tensan said but immediately his face flushed white and he rubbed his hair embarrassed, "S-sorry about knocking you out before I thought you were the enemy."

Piccolo growled and walked over to his weighted white turban and cape.

"Don't think I forgot about that fool I'll get you back or that."

"Hey! Back to the subject at hand!" Mei-Mei yelled snapping her fingers gaining everyone's attention. "What do you mean Kami's doing? And who's Kami?"

"Kami is the guardian of the Planet Earth and the creator of the dragon balls." Piccolo explained wearing his weighted gear, "He must have taken Goku's body for something special in otherworld."

Mei-Mei raised a brow, "Well that's explains the vanishing body but we still have a problem on our hands. We heard there are two saiyans on their way here in a year's time. I suppose they are as strong as Raditz or probably stronger."

"So what do we do?" asked Tensan.

"We train." Piccolo answered.

"Train? Just the four of us?" said a bewildered Mei-Mei.

"Goku has some friends that are somewhat powerful, I'm sure you tell them what happened they will train too." Piccolo answered.

"Really! That's great!" Tensan smiled wondrously, "I guess we'll feel out the strongest ki signatures on the planet and recruit them one by one."

Still holding Hera, Mei-Mei looked down at the little saiyan and found that she cried herself to sleep in her arms. Mei-Mei smiled and kissed the girl on her forehead and continued to caress her in her arms.

"Is Hera training too?" Mei-Mei asked.

Tensan looked at her, "Of course with a little intense training she can be as strong as us in no time."

"I will be training the boy." Piccolo bluntly said.

"Who?" Tensan asked but then he directed his attention to where Piccolo was looking which was young Gohan on the grass sleep. "What no way!"

Piccolo growled and balled his fist at the teens, "Listen! This boy has a special power within him that he himself doesn't even realize. If trained enough he could be a powerful asset, we'll need his power with a year's time. And only I can train him properly."

Mei-Mei snarled and flared her golden aura, "What are you crazy! How can we trust you!?"

Tensan wanted to interfere in this argument as well, Goku left him in charge of his son's safety and his first decision wasn't going to be leaving him to some strange green monster. But thought it didn't look like he was much Tensan could somehow feel something special in the boy, a special power that was just urging to be unlocked. And this guy was helping Goku before they arrived and he seemed like a capable fighter. But something about this guy Tensan couldn't trust, he looked too malicious, too mysterious.

"I'm sorry, though you seem like a skilled fighter and possibly a friend of Goku I can't trust you with the life of his son." Tensan answered.

Piccolo snarled obnoxiously turning around from the saiyan trio and waving his cape into the wind.

"Hmph, I will be watching him. Sooner or later he will be taken care under my wing." the green giant stated.

Mei-Mei's scoffed powering down her aura, "In your dreams."

And with one final snarl the green skinned alien flew off into the distance without a trace to be found. Once seeing Piccolo out of sight, Tensan walked over to Gohan and held the saiyan over his shoulder while he quietly rested.

"You know, he kinda looked like you as a kid." Mei-Mei complemented taking a look at Gohan.

Tensan chuckled and rubbed his head, Mei-Mei was happy to see that he was still enjoying himself even after going through such a traumatic experience seeing Goku die.

"Really thanks, I guess he'll be pretty handsome when growing up." Tensan agreed.

"I wouldn't go that far." Mei-Mei laughed.

The time traveling lad cracked a smile and looked around the destroyed combat zone and sighed. "So what are we going to do about the time machine?" he asked worriedly.

"Well I have its capsule in my pocket and still without the proper material for fuel we wont be able to go back to our own time." she explained, "But still even without being able to go back home I still would hold off on trying to fix it until we beat those saiyans."

"Same here I can't help but feel responsible for what happened here. So we could at least give them a helping hand against these saiyans." Tensan replied.

"Right so now we need find Goku's friends and tell them about the saiyans."

"Already done," Tensan grinned, "I can feel two strong power levels south from here."

"Then what are we standing around for!" Mei-Mei hollered.

Igniting her golden aura once more the princess of saiyans dashed off into the sky, Tensan smirked once last time. He never saw Mei-Mei this enthusiastic before, even though he saiyans coming to Earth was a global crisis this whole epidemic must be a real electrifying experience for her. Well she was a saiyan just like himself, he too was excited for another intense battle this time with a opponent that can keep its ground unlike Raditz.

"Maybe coming here wasnt such a bad idea after all." Tensan murmured.

"Hey!" Mei-Mei screamed pausing in the air her aura pulsing around her, "You coming are not Dragen?!"

"Here I come!" he stated and covering himself in a blue spontaneous aura he dashed off along with Mei-Mei towards Goku friends to give them the bad news.

But else deep in space in galaxies far, far away there resided a single space ship that floated relaxingly in the bottomless black margin with several dazzling white stars illuminating around it. Deep in the ship's quarters there was a private room that resided with a lone figure sitting in his magnificent throne. The silhouette turned out to be relatively short humanoid being who sported a large chestnut shaped head with a purple section in the middle along with two thrones sticking out from each side of his cranium. He had a large, thick tail the slammed heavily against the floor that echoed around the room and his attire he was clothed in was a weird piece of upper body armor.

The being was relaxingly sitting in his chair his arms on the chair's arm and face huddled against his palm. He was facing a wide white screen with two blacked faced individuals talking to him at once. The figure on the right just by taking a single glance at him could tell he was bigger than the individual sitting in his chair and had two extended horns on his head. The second figure was taller than the man in his chair too and body seemed more slicker.

"Father can we hurry this meeting along?" warily asked the creature in his chair, "I have a schedule to keep you know."

"Yes of course Frieza." the bulkier figure responded, "But this is a family matter that concerns the entire Planet Trade Organization."

"And that would be?" asked the second darkened figure.

"My heir for when I did children." the father answered.

The creature known as Frieza glanced at the screen with renewed interest sitting up straight in his chair and looked at the monitor with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Oh father you caught my interest." Frieza informed.

"Yes well I wont be here forever I need one of my sons to take over this galactic conquest as I pass on."

"And it will obviously be me right father." said the shadowed figure on the screen.

Frieza fixated his face snarling and glaring with a obstinate howl. "Back off Cooler!" he yelled, "It's obvious father will choose me!"

The figure called Cooler scoffed and his black arms folded themselves, "Hmph, your still naive as ever little brother I was born first into this family and held our family name with honor. He have no skills ruling a empire."

Frieza's eyes began to twitch and the space tyrant leaped out his chair his hands balled into an outraged fist and mouth displayed a grottoes frown.

"Why you!" Frieza cried.

"Actually Cooler," their father interrupted, "I actually am picking Frieza to rule over while Im away."

Cooler's cocky and confident demeanor quickly faded away and turned into desolation and anger. Frieza on the other hand was happier than a spring chicken, he smirked happily seeing his brother in disdain hearing the recent news and see his once confident bearing dissolve away like a slug being sprinkled with salt.

"Why thank you father." Frieza happily said, "You couldn't have made a better choice."

"Father you cant be serious!" Cooler screamed, "I was born first, I have a larger empire! Why aren't I qualified to take over?!"

Their father sighed and from the tone of it he seemed pretty annoyed, "Cooler, yes its true you have a larger part of the empire and is my first born. You have great skills as a ruler and a attitude to back it up. But your weaker than your younger brother and in this family power is everything we cant have the ruler to be matched by anyone is the universe." his explained to his eldest son.

Cooler disturbed by this news could only stammer and murmur to himself speaking low threats and curses at his younger brother while Frieza was living up to the show of his older brother being told that he was weaker than himself which was true. Though Cooler trained more than Frieza he was still able to keep the gap between them pretty thick.

"And the real reason why chose Frieza is because he has a offspring that can live for future generations. While you still have not prospered not a single child."

"Are you kidding me!" Cooler alleged, "You really claim that weakling Kuriza part of powerful race as frost demons. Though he is still a child his power level is weaker than the average demon, he barely have a power level over 20,000 and that's in his final form!"

"No matter the facts he is still part of the frost demon race and his associated with royal blood. He will be the future ruler of our empire and not another word Cooler or do you want me to come and give you another brutal training lesson." their father threatened.

Cooler immediately stopped his brash attitude and stayed quiet still murmuring threats to himself.

"Speaking of which Frieza where is my grandson?"

"Oh he seemed to be off on another mission, he says that he has found some juicy information of a nearby planet. He wont be back for more over a year or so." Frieza explained.

"Oh isn't that a shame I wanted to treat the boy to another planet take over. Oh well, this meeting is over. Stay safe and keep in contact sons."

"Yes father." the royal children said in unison.

And with that said and done both their fathers and Cooler's screen turned blank leaving Frieza's monitor white. But back on Cooler's own ship, the older frost demon was scathing with anger. Not only was he not given his rightful place as ruler of space but his pride as royal blood to the Frost Demon race was tarnished as his own father knew the truth of him being weaker than his younger brother.

Leaping off his chair practically breaking it with his large purple tail he turned towards his first man in command Salza his purple lips snarling with rage.

"Salza!" he yelled.

The blue skinned alien hurried out his chair and saluted his boss. "Yez Lord Cooler."

"Do we still have my blood samples in the lab?" the tyrant asked.

"Yez but why?" he asked.

"Get the top scientist on board our vessel as fast as possible its time we launched the unfinished project."

"Lord Cooler youz don't mean..."

"Yes, its time we launch operation: Absolute Zero."


	6. Chapter 6

**A Stitch In Time**

**Saiyan Saga**

**Chapter 6: Preparation**

* * *

Tensan and Mei-Mei holding a softly sleeping Hera and Gohan were flying across the blue bird sky trying their best to detect the most significantly large power level close by. They were flying for about an hour until nearby they located a small island in the middle of the ocean that occupied a small pink house with a red roof and with words "KAME HOUSE".

"Is this the place?" asked Tensan floating above the facility.

Mei-Mei growled and held Hera more tightly. It always annoyed her when he always asked stupid questions.

"Why ask that, you feel those power levels don't you." she retorted.

"Well yeah, just making sure you felt it too." he assured her.

"No duh I feel it."

"Happy to see you in a happy mood." a tedious Tensan said.

The two both descended from the sky and landed onto the island. The soft golden sand touching their shoes and the tropical winds mildly blowing against their clothing. Looking around the residency they noticed two large palm trees beside the house and a lawn chair lounging with magazines laying below it. Scanning the island even further Tensan somehow remembered this place as a kid.

When as a child his late mother took him to this island once, she told him a great martial arts master use to live here and trained his ancestor Son Goku. The house looked exactly the same as it did in the future due to his mother keeping it up over the years. They both stayed there and sparred until sunset and watched the orange red sun set while eating their favorite berry flavored sea-salt ice cream. Though he only visited the island once he knew it somehow felt like home

"This would be a great place for a vacation." Tensan commented.

"Meh this place reminds of the old shake that our gardeners used at home." Mei-Mei as they continued to examine the isle the house's door suddenly opened up and rushing out from hut were three frightened humans that had no idea what was going on. The first to exit the house was a scrawny and bald elderly man, he had a thick white mustache and beard and eyes were hidden under his large sunglasses. The second was a short bald monk with 6 dots on his forehead and was wearing a orange gi with blue wristbands and sash.

And lastly there was a young beautiful woman with short turquoise blue hair. Mei-Mei was emotionally shocked when seeing the woman exit the shack. She was Mei-Mei's ancestor, the daughter of the founder of the Capsule Corporation and smartest woman to ever live, Bulma Briefs. It was known that she created more breakthroughs with her inventions than any scientist on the entire planet, that her talents as a scientist were so amazing that even the most sophisticated minds across the planet couldn't understand her works.

Mei-Mei held great respect for her but she never thought that she would meet her most recognized idol. When looking at her she even noticed significant features that the two shared. They were both around the same height, had milky colored skin, and large eyes except Bulma's pupils were blue while Mei-Mei's were black.

The three humans gathered in a bunch facing the two saiyans in bits of fright never seeing the two time travelers in their lives.

"Hey! Who are you and why are you here?" warned the small monk getting in a defensive fighting position.

"Are you um...friends of Goku?" asked Tensan nervously.

"G-goku?" nervously spoke Bulma, "How do you know Goku?!"

"Hey guys look!" the elderly man scream pointing towards Tensan, "Look he has Goku's son!"

"Gohan! Okay what's up! Are you guys with that Raditz guy? And why do you have Gohan?" Krillin constantly asked.

Mei-Mei's eyebrows twitched and mouth transformed into a raging scowl of unbelievable annoyance. "If you all would just shut up we'll tell you!" she screamed.

Everyone became immediately silent and stared at Mei-Mei in fear, yet another trait she shared with her ancestor. Able to scare even the most frightening opponent with just a mere scream of her voice. Tensan sighed never expecting this much of pandemonium when meeting Goku's friends, he was imagining that they would as nice as Goku himself.

Clearing his throat Tensan stood before Goku's allies and described to them everything that happened against the Saiyan, Raditz. He explained from the time they arrived until they departed to find them. Of course he left out the part of them being from the future to spare them anymore complication and confusion they were already dealing with.

From the looks on their faces, Goku's friends were all succumbing to a deep upset, depression of shock. Their best friend Son Goku was said to have died in battle and to put sting onto injury two more saiyans we're headed towards Earth and were probably more stronger than Raditz. Bulma was near to breaking tears while the elderly man and monk held their heads low grieving the lost of their student and friend.

"So that's what happened huh, Goku always the hero." the old man spoke breaking the silence.

Small tears were falling from Bulma's face as she thought back of the little monkey tailed boy she met all those years ago. "G-goku..."

"Im sorry for what happened to Goku but he told me that he can be brought back with these things called dragon balls. Is that true?" Tensan asked anxiously.

"Hey that's right!" the monk said raising his head with a new feeling of vigor, "Goku will come back in no time with the help of Shenron! Bulma do you still have the dragon radar?"

Wiping her tears Bulma looked back at her friend still sad but suddenly a bit pestered. "I did Krillin, but Goku took it when looking for Gohan. No doubt it got busted when he was fighting so I guess I'll have to make a new one."

"How long will you think that will take?" Krillin asked worriedly.

"Since I'm making it from scratch it should only take me about a month or two." she answered.

"What a month or two?! But we don't have that kind of time! I thought you were suppose to be some kind of genius!" Tensan argued.

Bulma quickly feeling offended glared at Tensan and before letting out her inward rage towards the saiyan, she was beaten by Mei-Mei who punched Tensan in the kidney making the teen double over on the ground.

"She is a genius!" Mei-Mei disputed, "Do you know how hard it is to create a device that can detect objects with no type of life force but by only a segment of its material!"

Tensan coughed barely able to breathe, trying to speak he began to pant heavily and choke on his own words. "N-no..." he tirelessly commented.

"Then shut your stupid mouth!' Mei-Mei demanded.

Krillin and his mentor both looked stunned at the scene with mostly fear, another woman that had the equal temper as Bulma. A frightening scene to behold, while Bulma herself was more shocked than anything else for not only Mei-Mei standing up for her but for her knowing the material of knowing how the dragon radar is functioned.

"Thanks for that you have no idea how tiresome it can be when someone questions my genius as a inventor." Bulma thanked.

"Its nothing really, he's like a child not knowing any better of a insult." Mei-Mei replied.

"I know what that's like." Bulma agreed reminiscing her times with a half-witted kid Goku, "So who are you guys? I never knew there were fighters out there stronger than Goku."

"My name is Mei-Mei Gold, the idiot is Tensan Dragen and the little girl I'm holding is his cousin Hera Lee. We were trained awhile ago as kids and our master died of old age." she half lied.

"You must have had one good of a teacher." Krillin awed, "I was trained by Master Roshi over here and as you can see the results are a bit...slacking."

"Hey!" Roshi barked, "Before I trained you, you weren't nothing but a sniveling brat who didn't know the first thing about fighting!"

"Anyway..." Bulma intruded, "We have to prepare for the saiyans in a year am I right?"

"Yes." Tensan answered "We assumed that they are probably stronger than Raditz so we came here to ask for your help."

"Well of course we'll help you out." Krillin said, "We're not going to let these saiyans take over our planet!"

"Yeah! All we need to do is find Yamcha, Tien, and Chiaotzu tell them what's going on and I'm sure they will help out too." Bulma insured.

"You mean there are only three more of you that have a strong power level?" asked Mei-Mei.

"Y-yeah why?' asked Krillin rubbing his slick cranium.

"I felt them too Mei-Mei, I thought I was the only one." Tensan added.

"What are you guys talking about?" the Turtle Hermit questioned.

"Well its just there are more strong fighters on this planet." Tensan said, "From what I'm sensing there are at least 3 more higher than average power levels out there."

"Wow really! That's great! The more to help us the better!" Krillin cheered.

Bulma smiled happy to see that they still had a fighting chance. "We should get this all over with by tomorrow. I'll start building the dragon radar while the rest of go look for Yamcha and the others."

"Right but um...what about him?" asked Tensan pointing to Gohan who still asleep.

The turtle hermit rubbed his beard puzzling over their final dilemma. "Oh the boy, hmm maybe we should give him back to Chi-Chi its better than nothing." Roshi answered.

"Oh no Chi-Chi!" Krillin shook in fright, "I forgot all about her what are we going to tell her about Goku being dead?!"

Both Tensan and Mei-Mei stared at the frightened monk puzzled, "Who's Chi-Chi?" asked Mei-Mei.

"Goku's wife and boy is she a fire cracker!" Roshi panicky stated.

"She cant be that bad, plus its the perfect occasion I need someone's person to ask to train him." Tensan spoke.

"W-what! You want to train him?!" asked Bulma.

Tensan smiled and looked at the peacefully sleeping saiyan child, "Yes, Piccolo told me earlier that he had a deep hidden power that could help us against the saiyans. Not only that but I can sense it too, its deeply hidden within him just begging to come out.

Roshi sighed, "Do what you want, but warning you now Chi-Chi wont be a easy one to persuade."

"Hey! We're desperate here and I wont let some worrisome housewife stop us!" Mei-Mei barked.

"That's right! At least some of us has the ball to say something to that demanding witch!" Bulma applauded.

"Yeah why don't you say that to her face." Krillin slyly spoke.

"Well with that said and done. Let's all go in and take a rest, we all have had a long day." Roshi tiredly told.

"Tell me about it, I sure could take a good nap right now." Tensan agreed.

"Do you two have somewhere to sleep?" asked Bulma.

"No actually, do you mind if we stayed here for a while?" Mei-Mei asked.

"Well your going to have to take Launch's old room while she's away, it should be big enough for the two of you." Roshi answered.

Tensan smiled happily and bowed respectively while Mei-Mei as usual crossed her arms giving a scowl. "Thank you very much." Tensan thanked.

And so having everything settled they each walked into the small house for the well deserved relaxation. They placed the saiyan children onto the couch while Tensan went into his room and slept in complete tranquillity. Some many eventful things have happened to him today that he couldn't understand all of it either. Never would he have thought his ancestors went through so many difficult struggles just trying to protect the Earth.

Though it was a struggle at first overall he was happy to have met his ancestor Goku even if it was for a short time and to see his son Gohan. It was a like a dream come true but what was he going to do about being stuck a different timeline? Does time changes from where he was and in the future, will anything he do alternate his time? What was his aunt or father thinking right now? Do they know he's gone?

Those were all the questions that swam in Tensan's mind as he slept but waking up half way with slob rolling down his mouth a knock came to his bedroom door. Tensan unsteadily lifted his head from his soft white pillow and looked at the door.

"Who is it?" he asked dazed.

"Mei-Mei..." the voice answered warily.

"Oh come in."

With the sound of the door knob turning, the wooden entrance with its squeaky bolts and notches slowly opened and with the light of the living shining against her Mei-Mei steadily entered. Tensan was caught off guard as how she was dressed, his eyes were enlarged and pupils quivered. Mei-Mei's red bow that held her hair up was now gone releasing her jet black hair to hang down to her back. Her creamy colored skin was glimmering against the light behind her and eyes were small and tiresome.

Stripped from her usual pink gi, she replaced it with a black tank top that fit perfectly against her slender waist along with pink pajama bottoms and white socks. Hurriedly Tensan wiped the salvia from his lip and saw not the old best friend he knew for so long but a woman in his presence. She looked exhausted though without a single word she stumbled towards the bed and slammed her back onto the mattress and gave a exhausted groan.

"What's wrong?" Tensan asked.

Mei-Mei placed her arm around her eyes and gave another but this time a miniature sigh but it still sounded as dead beat as the one before.

"Well while you were napping, Chi-Chi came over..."she explained.

"Really? What happened is she still here?" Tensan asked sitting closer to the tiredly saiyan princess.

"No she left about a hour ago and what happened was I almost bitch slapped a woman in front her child." Mei-Mei growled.

"That bad huh." Tensan chuckled, "Did she agree on letting Gohan train?"

Mei-Mei turned over and looked at Tensan, "Not at first especially after hearing about Goku dying and that two more saiyans are approaching the planet but after a little let's say persuasion she was all on board. But Gohan that boy sure do have some lungs..."

"That's right he was told his dad died...man and at his age too that had to be painful to compensate. Maybe we shouldn't train Im pretty sure he doesn't want to train either with such a powerful threat coming." Tensan spoke.

"Actually he wants to train too." Mei-Mei said enthusiastically.

Tensan looked at Mei-Mei quicker than ever within only pure bewilderment, "What!? Are you serious!"

"Yup." Mei-Mei smiled, "After hearing that everyone else was training and that his father would come back within a years time. He promised himself that he would want to train and protect the people he cared about."

"Wow never thought the kid want to train, its going to be hard teacher him the basics on up." Tensan complained, "What is he like? Is he still here?"

Mei-Mei growled, "Nope, Chi-Chi took him home and will bring him back here tommorow morning. And Gohan is a bit spoiled and a cry baby, I think we need to get away from that pampered life to destroy that cry baby personality."

"Yeah but you have to admit his courage is admirable, no kid around his age would just want to fight." Tensan told.

Mei-Mei but then gave a distressing yawn laying her back on the bed. "Yeah well Im tired where is my bed?"

"What bed?" asked Tensan.

Mei-Mei shot up, "My bed? I know they don't expect us to sleep in the same bed!"

"I think they did, I don't see another bed anywhere. Maybe they thought we we're a couple or something." Tensan guessed.

Mei-Mei's face burned a shady color of red and she shook nervously. Tensan couldn't help but stare at her surprised because this was the very few times he ever saw her show a kinder emotion other than her usual nature. He actually found that pretty funny to see her face as bright as a cherry but held in his laughs because he knew if she noticed him she would pulverize him.

"I guess we're roommates." Tensan smiled.

"Get out!" Mei-Mei screamed.

"W-what?"

"GET OUT!"

To Tensan's surprise the princess of saiyans was very serious, placing her palm in front his face she fired a invisible kiai at him. The powerful unseen attack struck Tensan's impotent chest sending him soaring and crashing through the wooden door and slamming against the wall of the living. Krillin and Roshi were dining along with Hera eating dinner and watched as Tensan pulled himself off the wall.

"Haha. Cousin Tensan is funny." Hera giggled.

"Young love." Roshi said.

"Yeah...I wish I had it..." Krillin murmured enviously.


	7. Chapter 7

**A Stitch In Time**

**Saiyan Saga**

**Chapter 7: Recruitment**

* * *

The remaining evening for the saiyan trio was pretty peaceful, Tensan being thrown out his room was forced to sleep on the couch while Hera slept with Mei-Mei. Both Krillin and Roshi were both diplomatic with their visitors and made sure the place was both lively and entertaining for them. The next morning Tensan woke up his back aching from sleeping on the couch. It was his second day in the past world and looking out the window he noticed that he practically woke up at the crack of dawn.

"Man." Tensan complained cracking his back and rubbing his eyes. "Why did I wake up so early?"

Scratching his scalp Tensan got off the couch and while rummaging around the house he couldn't help but hear the sounds of someone screaming from outside. So looking out the front door there he saw them, they both were on the soft golden sand giving their all in a one on one sparring match. The two female saiyans were landing beads of sweat from their brows and exhaled exhaustingly staring into each other eyes.

Mei-Mei darted towards Hera who had her guard up ready for anything, Mei-Mei swung a left hook towards the small girl's cheek but Hera countered blocking with her arm and counter acted firing a ki blast in Mei-Mei's stomach. The older saiyan was sent railing back a few feet but concentrating her ki in a specific spot she bounced off the ki blast from her abdomen like it was nothing.

"Good job Hera, your countering skills are getting better but your lacking on your ki control. We'll do some mediating to help out with that." lectured Mei-Mei.

Hera smiled to hear the compliment from her fellow teammate, "Thanks Mei-Mei!" she cheered, "Here I come! Haa!"

Flaring her aura to the max Hera stormed after Mei-Mei with a pound of sand flying from behind her training shoes. Mei-Mei too charged her aura and rushed at Hera, the two collided with a loud and outrageous "BOOM!" They then became invisible to the normal human eye and were dashing all around the island from both the air and land trading blow for blow with one another.

To a normal human they could only hear the loud vibrations and sounds the two gave off but to Tensan it was like a second sense and he could see their movements flawlessly. Watching them he inwardly chuckled to see them so eager to train, he could feel this year's worth of training will be unforgettable.

He stood and watched them for another half hour until he actually joined the fray and trained as well. They all trained together teaching one another lessons and techniques, new ways to improve themselves and tips of strategies and precision of attack. The sun finally rose fully and they were each exhausted training from dawn till morning, Roshi and Krillin cooked the three a big breakfast which extinguished their refrigerator due to their saiyan hunger. But that didn't faze neither Krillin or Roshi they've been seeing the saiyan's great appetite from Goku who seemed to be able to eat a mountain of food.

So after breakfast they each got dressed and were ready to fly off to their destination their mission to recruit the human fighters to join in this incoming threat against the saiyans. Tensan, Mei-Mei and Krillin stood outside the house ready to take their leave while Roshi and Hera were standing behind them to say goodbye.

"So is every agreeing with the plan?" asked Mei-Mei.

"Yeah." Krillin responded, "Im going to go get Yamcha, Tien, and Chiaotzu since I can sense out their energy signatures the best."

"While Mei-Mei and I go for the other three power signatures and then we all meet at Capsule Corp." Tensan further explained.

"Exactly, I see even you were able to keep up Tensan." Mei-Mei cackled.

"Hey Im not that stupid." Tensan told.

"No cause your a idiot." Mei-Mei replied.

"Tensan what do I do?" asked Hera pouting.

Tensan scratched his head, "Hmm why don't you go on a adventure around the Earth and meet us at Capsule Corp. You know where Mei-Mei lives right?"

Hera smiled with a gitty grin and nodded, "Yay Im going on a adventure!" she cheered, "Kinto'un!"

"Wait Kinto'un isn't here Hera." Tensan told, but to the saiyan's surprise the golden flying cloud came descending from the heavens and landed beside Hera.

"What no way!?" spoke a flabbergasted Tensan.

Roshi laughed, "Of course Kinto'un is here it was my prized possession until I gave it to Goku when he a boy."

"That's where it originally came from." thought Tensan.

"So you guys ready or not?" asked Mei-Mei irritated.

"Ready when you are." Krillin said already floating in the sky.

"Remember Hera meet us back at Mei-Mei's place." Tensan re-informed.

"Okay!" Hera said the little girl hopping on the golden cloud.

And with that said and done the four warriors all flew to their destinations to recruit the other human fighters. But elsewhere deep in the shadows a new evil was uprising onto the Earth with a desired purpose of all evil known as vengeance.

* * *

-**Tensan-**

The saiyan hero flew across the Earth to trace out the fond energy signature, Mei-Mei before departing said she felt a power level in the East so he traveled the North where he could feel a unusual power. The closer he got to the energy the more docile and relaxing the weather around him became. He seemed to have arrived near a large riverbank, he could hear the small birds chirping across the riverside in their nests while seeing the beautiful richness of the green flourishing trees and plants.

The freshwater river rolled down the stream with both large and small fishes jumping out the water while the tadpoles swam diligently until they evolved into their mature state of frogs. The air felt good, it smelled more natural than it did in the city and he could breath easier. He continued to travel until he made he saw a small wooden house nearby a large river and forest. He descended from the sky and could feel two abnormally large power levels in the house.

"So this is where that strong power level was coming from. But why does it feels so...so different?"

The saiyan walked to the house and knocked on the door, immediately after knocking he heard a small voice cheer out. "Coming!" The door quickly opened and in front of him was a teenage girl who looked at him with curiosity with her round draped pale blue colored eyes. Tensan without delaying blushed with red burning cheeks.

She looked astounding...she had the facial structures of a goddess her head was in the shape of an inverted triangle while the sun's light hit perfectly against her silky ivory colored skin along with pale yellow hair that came down to her neck.

Her button nose was of a small child and mouth was small and lightly pink that seemed to be as soft as a pillow. She was wearing a light blue gi skirt without a undershirt showing a bit of cleavage, black wrist and waistbands as well as long legged stockings. But around her neck he noticed a star and moon locket and around her right wrist was a charm bracelet.

She stared at him curiously as Tensan never spoke since she answered the door still looking at her stupidly.

"Hello?" she asked again.

Tensan snapped out of his daydream and returned back to his mission at hand.

"Um...yeah Im here to meet the person with the high power level." Tensan finally spoke his voice slightly cracking.

"Power...level?" the curious girl asked.

"Well I mean you have a strong power and it will help greatly for a future threat on Earth." Tensan tried explaining but immediately faced palmed himself rethinking how stupid he sounded. "Never mind that came out wrong."

"You mean like that evil power from yesterday?" she asked.

"Y-yeah! How did you know that!?" asked Tensan surprised.

"Well I felt it, it was so strong my Nana and I were scared that it might kill us all until someone came a stopped it." she explained joyously.

Tensan chuckled, "Yeah who would have guessed what would have happened if I didn't show up."

"Wait..." the girl paused, "You stopped that evil power?"

"Yeah why?"

Without any warning the girl jumped on Tensan and gave him the toughest hug he has ever experienced. Her grip against was strong that was giving the saiyan trouble to breath.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" she expressed delightfully, "I cant believe Im hugging the hero that saved us all!"

Tensan tried giving her fair sign that he couldn't breath but her grip was just too strong causing the teen's brown skin tone to turn deep blue and eyes curl up to the top of his head. Finishing expressing her hug, the girl grabbed Tensan's hand and tugged the unconscious teen into the small wooden house.

"Come I must introduce Nana to the hero!"

* * *

**-Mei-Mei-**

The princess of saiyans flew across the light blue sky towards East City where she signaled her first power level. Compared to several humans on the planet this was above average at best but nothing compared to Tensan and herself possibly a good match against Hera but nothing above that level of power. The saiyan princess continued to fly letting the transparent clouds glide past her head until she saw East City just below her.

She couldn't believe how much different her hometown looked in the past compared to the future. The city was more than 2x smaller than it was in the future and the buildings weren't remodeled yet, the cars on the street looked incredibly downgraded and the style of clothing in this time was frightful at best. But now wasn't the time was compare the past to the future she had to find the miserable human that was going to help them in this fight against the saiyans.

She continued to float across the city until she picked up the power level even stronger than before, she saw that it was located at a high school that looked to have just began as she heard the sounds of the school's bell ring outrageously. She descended behind a tree where no one would spot her then continued her search through the school where the power level was located.

As she stomped her way into the school she noticed that several of the high schooler were looking at her strangely or just laughing at her. She could see the snobby girls all giggling and whisper to each other most likely of her clothing and attire because her body and appearance beat theirs by a long run. While on the other hand the guys were flexing their muscles and making obnoxious sexual sounds to her but she could care less for what they had to think or say all that mattered was the human she had to search out.

But the more she searched the more angry she became, Mei-Mei wasn't the most patient person in the world and this little scavenger hunt for the missing human was making her patience shrink by the second. But luckily for her she noticed that the human was just down the hall way and around the corner, "Finally!" she thought and so she rushed down the hall without any thought until instantly when turning the corning she bashed into another student that was sent railing to the floor.

Mei-Mei growled rubbing her bruised cranium and glared at the fallen teen, it was a teenage boy much taller than her and had pale ivory skin and snow white hair. His eyes and appearance showed that he was a fragile guy that didn't know the first thing about fighting. He groaned rubbing his head and was cautiously afraid seeing Mei-Mei scowling glare.

"Watch it would you!" Mei-Mei yelled running down the hallway once more.

"S-sorry." the boy apologized.

But as the boy was getting off the ground two other girls who saw the whole incident helped him off his feet.

"Are you okay, Blade?" asked one of the girls.

"Y-yeah thanks..."

Mei-Mei rushing down the hall made it to a small classroom that looked practically deserted, no teacher was in the room and only a few students that had nothing else to do was in the classroom waiting for the first hour bell to ring. Mei-Mei searched out the power level until she noticed that the main source was coming from the back of the room where a teenage boy was sleep his back leaned under one desk and feet laid on top of another one in front of him.

Relieved to finally find the source she rushed to the back of the room and tugged the boy on his shirt.

"Hey kid! Get up!" she ordered.

The boy didn't budge and continued to snore laying conformably against the desk. Mei-Mei irritated wanted to punch the kid's skull in but stopped herself and simply breathed in some air and exhaled. So focusing her energy she fired a miniature kiai blast that struck the boy in his chest sending him twirling against the classroom wall that caused the other teens to became immediately alert and become aware of the incident.

The boy groaned just waking up from his nap and tugged himself off the ground.

"Geez, that stung." the boy said dusting himself off, "What was that for anyway?"

Mei-Mei snarled, the boy's attitude was already annoying he was like Tensan but a bit more of a smart mouth under his tone. He had pale skin with shaggy black hair that hung to his shoulders with a flew locks coming from its edges. His eyes were coal black and across his lips was a cocky smirk. He was a bit a muscular figure but too much to be expressing bulging muscles, he was wearing what every boy in the school was dressed in which was a the blue colored school uniform.

"Be lucky I didn't add on even more power or you wouldn't be standing right now." Mei-Mei mocked.

"Sure whatever girly," the boy remarked, "now what do you want."

"You seemed to be unfazed that I just attacked you without touching you." Mei-Mei pointed out.

"Well its not surprising, you just fired a simple kiai. A simple technique." the boy retorted.

Mei-Mei smirked crossing her arms, "Okay if your so confident about knowing about techniques, show me your full power."

The boy with his coal eyes looked back at Mei-Mei and chuckled, "No thanks I don't show my power to amateurs."

A devious smiled appeared on Mei-Mei's face and her palmed balled up in a raging fist that contained a swelling vain shaking uncontrollably.

"Amateur huh..."she repeated.

Five minutes not passing the boy was thrown out the school's upper floor window with glass shattering everywhere along with the screams of the witnessing students and teachers from both inside and outside the school being heard clearly. Mei-Mei was seen floating outside the school with her golden aura pulsing around her and a satisfying smile on her face.

"How's that for a amateur!" she screamed.

The boy before falling to his impending doom onto the school's pavement instantly stopped himself before slamming against the blacktop, a storm of dust flowing around him as he floated. He smiled seeing Mei-Mei above him chuckling.

"So you want to see my full power fine! Ahhh!"

Extending his arms to his sides and giving away a echoing scream he flourished his energy around his body, golden aura that matched Mei-Mei's stormed against him his shaggy hair flowing in the air uncontrollably. Mei-Mei above him laughed at his current level of power.

"Ha! Just as I suspected, your nothing compared to me." Mei-Mei laughed.

"Heh, we'll see. The name's Strike, go it memorized girly cause here I come!"

* * *

**-Tensan- **

After regaining his breath Tensan was able to comprehend everything that was around him, he found himself in small little house that was owned by this young girl's Nana. She was a small elderly lady who chimed a peaceful smile, she owned grey hair that was wrapped in a bun and pale skin with several wrinkles. She asked Tensan to take a seat which he reluctantly agreed to do.

"So your the young man that defeated the wicked power level yesterday." the elderly woman asked.

"Thats right ma'am." Tensan answered.

"Well isn't that good to know we still have those who still cherish to protect our green planet known as Earth." the woman said, "You must be a strong young lad to take such a strong opponent."

Tensan slightly blushed embarrassed and rubbed his wild bed hair, "Haha it was nothing." he bashfully said, "Oh and there is something I need to ask you guys, how did you know about sensing ki signatures not many people know of that skill that I know of."

The small woman snickered, "Why yes not many people know this simple skill but I trained well by my master, Mutatito some time ago."

"Mutatito?" asked Tensan.

"Yup he was a wise man, I was trained alongside Shen and Roshi what I have heard have become great celebrities in the martial arts world." the woman continued.

"Yeah they sure have." Tensan agreed. "Actually Im staying with Master Roshi right now, you can come see him if you want."

"Really, oh it has been ages since I saw that old pervert." the older woman blushed, "Back when I was a disciple along with him and Shen he would always try and throw a few hints that he liked me. Some more bold than others but the sign was pretty obvious."

"But if you trained along side Master Roshi and Shen why aren't you as famous as they are in the martial arts world?" asked Tensan.

"Well because I was just a young girl who chose love over martial arts and got married to my late husband."

"Oh...Im sorry." Tensan respectfully said.

"Its okay son, if I didn't marry old Herbert I would have never had my son and my beautiful granddaughter that stands before me today." the elderly woman said holding her granddaughter's hand.

"I'm happy everything turned good for you. So Master Mutatio taught you martial arts and you taught it so your granddaughter?" asked Tensan.

"Yup." the teenage girl interrupted, "My Nana taught me everything that I needed to know about martial arts and energy sensing which Im pretty much a pro at right Nana?"

"Yes sir, Shouko is pretty much a born natural when it comes to energy sensing." Shouko's Nana bragged.

Tensan smiled and got out his seat, "Im glad to hear that because I'm going to need her help."

"Oh and with what?" asked the girl's Nana.

"Well ma'am, there are two powerful beings that are hand in hand with the evil power from yesterday coming to Earth in a year. So I'm here to ask your granddaughter for her assistance in this fight." Tensan explained.

Both the old woman and Shouko looked Tensan with a frozen look on their face but he wouldn't blame them from what powers they sensed yesterday from Raditz. The woman looked as if she had only her granddaughter left in her life and he couldn't imagine how upsetting it would be to lose her. But to his surprise the woman's stern and cold turned face became calm and docile once more with Tensan expressing a bewildering frown.

"What's your name son?" asked Nana.

"T-Tensan, ma'am." Tensan told.

"Tensan sounds like a name of a warrior. Tensan if your promise to train my granddaughter well and to protect her I'll give you permission for her to help you with this upcoming struggle." Nana proposed.

"Nana are you serious?!" Shouko asked shocked.

The girl's grandmother nodded with a bright smile, "Yes, I think this upcoming training will help you greatly for your future quest dear. Make your grandmother proud along with your mother."

Shouko was beaming and with small tears coming from her eyes she hugged her elderly grandmother tightly.

"R-right I will Nana." Shouko promised.

After giving her grandmother her affectionate hug Shouko turned towards Tensan with a determined gleam her fist balled up and eyes glowing with confidence.

"Just give me a minute to pack and I'll be ready." the teenage girl foretold.

"Alright! Glad to see you'll be helping us!" Tensan cheered.

"No I should be thanking you." Shouko replied.

* * *

**-Mei-Mei-**

For about 10 minutes the battle against the human, Strike and the saiyan, Mei-Mei continued to progress. They were just above East City their golden aura clanging against one another as they clashed sounding like frequent fire crackers on the Fourth of July. The citizens below couldn't even fathom what was happening between the super beings fighting above their heads, with each attack they flung to their opponent the other would just counter with another with precise time and form.

They seemed to be even but slowly over time Mei-Mei was gaining the advantage, Strike his blonde aura flaring around his entire being swung towards Mei-Mei skull but the saiyan princess easily ducked and hammered the teen in the abdomen. Strike gasped for air, doubling over holding his stomach in pain while Mei-Mei stared down at him disgusted.

Before he could retort with another attack she easily back slapped him across the face sending him flying across the sky but reappearing behind him Mei-Mei kicked Strike in the back sending him even higher in the air. And as he was soaring in the sky he was flabbergasted to see her already above him cracking his ribs with a bicycle kick that stormed him to the ground below.

He had no time to stop himself or even soften the blow, the pain he was enduring and the velocity he was falling at was just too much. Luckily for the city he plummeted into a abandoned five-story tall building. The human fighter collapsed through all five floors and with a vibration of him hitting the bottom floor a large amount of dust and dirt stormed out the complex leaving the city folk speechless.

Mei-Mei hovering above the building her arms once again crossed and a usual frown on her face spat at her opponent.

"Is that all you got?" Mei-Mei hissed, "If it is we shouldn't even recruit such a weakling to help us."

But with a flash of light the building was overshadowed by a shining yellow light and tearing from its roof was a blonde energy blast the was targeted straight for Mei-Mei. Without uncrossing her arms Mei-Mei easily kicked away the energy blast.

"Come on your going to have to try better than that." Mei-Mei warned.

Yet his attack was deflected Strike continued his assault, piercing through the building's roof one by one were a assault of golden ki blasts all furiously arching at Mei-Mei. But this was a task the princess of saiyans could easily handle, still having her hands crossed she swatted each the continuous energy blast with only her feet and legs. With each energy blast she kicked they detonated behind her with amazing intense blast growing large clouds of smoke to swarm around her.

Mei-Mei though being surrounded by a billow of smoke she lingered in the sky growling.

"Do you really think that incompetent technique will trick me!" she roared.

Extending her elbow backwards she struck a reappearing Strike in the nose and seconded the attack with a haymacker to the back cracking the teen's spine. Strike again was sent plunging back into the city this time collapsing into the metropolis's streets stuck beneath its harden grey cement.

Strike groaned trying to pick himself off the ground coughing up small bits of blood while a trail of crimson liquid fell from his broken nose. This fight was tougher than anything he ever imagined, though he was giving his all this strange girl was countering all of his attacks with ease. Though he was experiencing this horrific pain he still wanted to continued to fight, even though the odds were against him he refused to give in.

Straining himself off the ground Strike re-energized his golden aura and glared at Mei-Mei as she descended to the city's streets with a confident smirk.

"Are we done, you look like you barely have the energy to stand." she mocked.

"N-never!" Strike barked, "I'll never...lose to you!"

Mei-Mei scoffed and flew back into the sky, "Fine have it your way."

The female saiyan was more than 10 feet in the air above Strike who was barely on his feet, once reaching her destination height Mei-Mei stared down at her warn out foe and slowly she began to cackle with a dastardly laughter. Mei-Mei curled her fingers and placed both her hands together at her chest, slowly her body began to vibrate irregularly as she screamed a powerful wail. Purple pulsing lightning crackled around her while a fuchsia aura enveloped her in a circular form. Strike's eyes enlarged seeing how powerful Mei-Mei's power spiked and growled enveloping himself around his own aura.

"Hahaha! If you really think you have what it takes see if you can dodge this!" Mei-Mei screamed, "Witness a power that hasn't been seen in over a thousand years...THE PRINCESS OF SAIYAN'S GALICK GUN!"

"Damn it.." Strike growled.

Moving her hands forward Mei-Mei unleashed her monstrous energy wave that was more the size of the entire East City, people from below panicked in fear each of them running into their homes and scavenging the streets in a uproar. Strike seeing the entire fate of his life, his hometown, and the people of the city in his hands all he could do was fight at his fullest and hope his best will be enough. So with a agonizing scream he pushed both his hands in front of the gargantuan blast and shoved all of energy forward to counter the attack with his own and deflect the energy blast away from the city.

"I WONT LET YOU WIN!" he shouted.

And just as he was ready to fire his attack from behind he heard the screams of another person whose power level was much stronger than his own.

"SHOOTING STAR!" the voice screamed.

Strike turned around and quickly ducked as he saw a blue energy ball fly past him and bombard against Mei-Mei's Galick Gun. The two energy attacks collided and with a powerful vibration they both were executed with an explosion that shook the city below of an earthquake. Strike after feeling the aftershock of the explosion fade turned around and saw a dark skinned man with spiked hair and wearing a fighting gi and alongside him was a pale skinned, blonde hair girl with a enormous book bag on her back.

"Mei-Mei what the hell is wrong with you! Do you want to destroy the entire city!" Tensan screamed.

"Are you okay?" asked Shouko reaching down to Strike reaching out her hand to him.

"Yeah I think so..." Strike replied grabbing Shouko's hand getting back on his feet.

Mei-Mei came down from the sky and walked towards Tensan her hands on her side, giving each of them a devious glare of annoyance.

"Well you should be happy!" Mei-Mei snorted, "I found us the fighter but he's a complete piece of trash, he'll just be a waste of time."

Tensan rubbed his hair, "Mei-Mei everyone deserves a chance to become stronger and you should be impressed that a human such as himself has such a high power level."

"Either way he doesn't look like he wants to help us." Mei-Mei retorted.

The males saiyan sighed, "Okay Mei-Mei let me ask you this."

"What?"

"Did you even ask him why to join us?"

Mei-Mei fell silent and just stared at her friend baffled, her cheeks burning red with embarrassment she rubbed her arms and turned away from the group.

"Well with that out of the way, what's your name?" asked Tensan towards Strike.

"Strike."

"Strike huh, sorry for my friend over here she cant get pretty out of hand when it comes to fighting." Tensan apologized.

"Its cool, it was kinda fun I never had a thrill like this when it came to fighting." Strike responded.

"Im glad to hear that, well we didn't come here to just fight we need you." the saiyan warrior told.

"For what if I may ask." Strike said folding his arms.

"There is a upcoming threat coming towards Earth in a year and we need some strong fighters to prevent this attack." Tensan explained, "Its your choice to join us or not but you would be a great help towards this upcoming threat."

Strike paused and just stared at Tensan and the others, he didn't blink once he just looked at them in hid own train of thought. After a couple minutes passing the teen unfolded his arms and walked towards Tensan face to face with the saiyan warrior.

"If I train with you guys will I become stronger?" he asked bluntly with no sarcasm.

Tensan stared at Strike, he could see how serious he was and just smiled at the teen calmly.

"Yes, I promise you that you will become 10x stronger than you are now." Tensan answered.

And what the saiyan said seemed to be the right answer cause Strike gleamed back and held his fist out to Tensan.

"That's what I wanted to hear, fist bump bro!" Strike said.

Tensan smirked and gave the teen a strong fist bump representing a new teammate and friendship between two fighters.

"Oh and I have a friend who's pretty strong too I think she'll want to jump on board on our little brigade of fighters."

"No need!" a voice yelled.

Everyone looked up in the sky and descending down and stepping next to Strike was a young female teenager, she was like an inch taller than Mei-Mei and her skin tone was lightly tan along with bright auburn colored eyes and dark brown hair that was in a tight ponytail. The new coming girl was wearing a dark green short sleeve shirt and slightly faded pants with gray running shoes.

"Akiraka?!" said a bamboozled Strike.

"So she's your friend?" asked Tensan.

"Yes I am." Akiraka answered, "And you don't have to tell me anything I heard the entire situation."

"So are you going to help us or not!" yelled Mei-Mei.

"Hmm usually I wouldn't help in theses kind of situations but this training sounds pretty interesting. Will my power actually double if we train with you."

"Yes but to accept this training you will gave to help us in this future fight." Tensan told.

"Hmph fine, at least it wont be a total loss." Akiraka told.

"Nice! Now that we're all here we should get going to Capsule Corp. The others should be there by now." Tensan clarified.

And just as each of the fighter floated in the sky a large explosion was heard that gave East City a bigger vibration than before.

"What the hell was that!" yelled Strike.

"Tensan do you feel that! Its Hera!" warned Mei-Mei.

"Oh Kami your right! Everyone follow me hurry!"

* * *

**And this was the latest chapter, I hope you enjoyed it was way longer than the usual chapters and took a while to type. And what danger is Hera in right now? I'll give you a hint the villain's name starts with a G and ends with Jr. See you guys next time!**


End file.
